I want to have a baby
by Charming-Prue
Summary: FINISHED STORY It's a CP fic...Cole wants to have a baby with Phoebe but something's wrong with her...Please R&R and tell me if I should go on...Thanks! FINISHED STORY
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: I do not own Charmed or any characters expect mines...and eveything that might be said here...  
  
A.N: It's my first fanfic, so tell me what you think about it, it would be nice and don't yell at me because of all my spelling and grammar mistakes...coz I'm French.  
  
"Baby, I'm home." yelled Cole before closing the front door of the manor.   
"Kitchen Cole." Phoebe replied.   
It's was already 7pm and Cole just came back from work. Cole smiled and walked in the kitchen where Phoebe, Leo, Piper and William Leo Waytt were standing. Cole smiled and kissed Phoebe. Then he walked towards William, Piper and Leo's son and he tickled him and kissed him on the forehead.   
Cole said: "How's my little Will today?"   
Piper smiled and said: "Don't worry Cole, your nephew is fine."   
Cole smiled and said: "Good."   
He walked behind Phoebe and put his arms around her waist. Phoebe sighed. God, she felt so safe and so good in his strong arms. She could feel all the love Cole was giving to her. Cole looked at her and kissed her in the neck and she smiled. She was everything for him, he knew he couldn't live without her because they were soulmates, made for each others. Even if they went through hard times with the Source and the Seer, their love was still strong.   
Piper said: "Aww, you guys are so cute." They both smiled. William started to cry.   
Leo said: "Looks like our little Willy is hungry."   
He walked towards the bridge and took a bottle and gave it to Piper. Piper took her son in her arms and gave him his bottle.   
Phoebe says: "We're going to let our little nephew eat peacefully."   
Leo and Piper both nodded as Phoebe and Cole walked out of the kitchen and walked in their room. Phoebe sat on the bed and look down.   
Cole sat down next to her and said: "What's wrong baby?"   
She looked up at him and said: "I was wondering when you were going to kiss me."   
Cole smiled and kissed her pasionately as they laid on the bed. They start to kiss very passionately but Cole felt something different in Phoebe's kisses. He didn't say anything and continued to kiss her.  
Later during the night. Cole woke up. It was 3am. He looked at Phoebe and noticed she wasn't sleeping.   
He put his arms around her and said: "You should be sleeping baby."   
Phoebe said: "I know."   
He said: "What's wrong?"   
She said: "Nothing Cole, go back to sleep honey."   
Cole suddenly felt worry. There was something wrong with Phoebe, he didn't know what yet, but he was feeling that something wasn't right. He looked at her again and saw tears streaming down her face. She quickly wiped away her tears. Cole was now scared.   
He said: "Baby, please tell me what's wrong."   
She said: "Nothing Cole, I'm okay."   
He said: "You're not okay Phoebe, you were crying."   
He kissed her in the neck and said: "You know you can tell me everything."   
Phoebe turned back to face him and snuggled up to his arms.   
He kissed her in the forehead and said: "Is it my fault?"   
Phoebe said: "I just feel a little down Cole, that's all."   
He was always worry about her.   
He said: "Are you sure?"   
She nodded and said: "Just hold me please."   
He smiled and nodded. He looked at her and thought it was the right time to tell her what he has in mind since few weeks.   
He says: "Phoebe?"   
She said: "Yeah."   
He said: "I want to have a baby with you."   
Cole smiled, a baby would be awesome, being a father was the greatest thing in the world to him.   
Phoebe said: "Oh." Obviously, she wasn't very enthusiast with the fact of having a baby.   
Cole said: "What do you thing about it, we could be a family, it would be great."   
Phoebe looked away.   
Cole looked down and said: "Oh." He had tears in his eyes. He really wanted to have a baby with Phoebe, even if they had lost one baby because of the Source and the Seer. He didn't know what to do or what to say.   
'Does it mean that she doesn't love me anymore?' he thought. No, it couldn't be that, she couldn't leave him, she loves him and he loves her too. But the way she kissed him, did it mean she wasn't in love with him? All those thoughts were driving him crazy.   
"Phoebe, is there something wrong with me?" He finally asked.   
"Can we talk about it tomorrow?" Phoebe answered. He nodded and Phoebe went back to sleep but Cole stayed awake all night long, he had too much things in mind to sleep. 


	2. What if?

A.N: I want to thank all the people who R&R the first chapter. Please go on and don't be afraid to say what you think! I hope you guys will love this chapter...  
  
  
Next Morning. Phoebe woke up. She looked around but didn't see Cole. Phoebe knew he was sad. He wanted a baby. She wanted a baby too, but how could they have one? They had their work, their powers and Phoebe had to protect her sisters. She sighed and decided to get up and walked downstairs, in the kitchen. Everybody was in there, Piper, Leo, William, Paige and Cole. Cole...Phoebe froze when she saw him. He was looking so sad, it broke her heart.   
Paige looked at Phoebe and said: "Hey! Good Morning Pheebs."  
Phoebe was still looking at Cole and said: "Morning everyone."   
Cole was looking down. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. Cole got up, he had tears in his eyes, Phoebe could clearly see it. He gave Phoebe small kiss on the cheek and said: "I'm late for work, I have to go." He walked away and Phoebe looked down and sat down at the table. Cole stopped in front of the door. He deadly wanted to go back in the kitchen, to take Phoebe in his arms, he wanted to kiss her and to tell her that everything was going to be okay. But the problem was that he didn't know what was wrong with the woman he loved. He sighed and opened the door and walked out of the manor.  
  
"What's wrong with you two?" Paige asked.  
"He wants to have a baby." Phobe replied.  
"Wow, that's great news!" Piper said but when she saw Phoebe's face she said: "Maybe not."  
Paige and Piper looked at each others and walked next to Phoebe and hugged her. Leo took Will in his arms and said: "Come on baby, let's the girls talk together."  
"What's the matter of having a baby with Cole, honey?" Paige aked to her big sister.  
"What if he's evil? What if I lose one of you because I can't protect you while I'm pregnant? What if I'm not a good Mom?" Phoebe said, almost crying.  
Paige said: "You'll be a very good Mom, honey, I know it. And you know, those kind of things come naturally."  
Phoebe shrugged.  
Paige said: "Look at Piper, she's perfect with Will." In fact, Paige didn't know what to say to make Phoebe feel better, but she was sure that Phoebe was going to be a good Mom.  
"I can't it's just too hard, what if I lose him again?"  
'Is she talking about Cole or about her baby?' thought Piper. Of course she couldn't ask it to Phoebe.  
"Are you talking about Cole or about your baby?" Paige said. Piper elbowed her and Paige gave her a 'What?' look.   
Phoebe got up and said: "I have to take a shower and get dressed otherwise I'm going to be late for work." This question has hit her. She didn't know what to answer...she don't even know what she was afraid of, to lose Cole or to lose another baby. She walked away while Piper and Paige looked at her.  
Once she was sure Phoebe was upstairs and that she won't be able to hear what she had to say, Paige said: "Wow, she looks lost."  
"She is..." Piper said. Piper was worry aout her baby sis. She knew Phoebe was strong but when it was about Cole, it was really hard for her and of course she was bottling up her feelings.  
"Piper, Piper!" Paige said. Piper was lost in her thoughts about Phoebe.  
"Are you listening to me?" Paige said.  
"Oh, I'm sorry Paige, what were you saying?" asked Piper.  
Paige said: "I was saying that Phoebe is scared to lose Cole again."  
Piper nodded and said: "She's also scared to lose another baby."  
Paige sighed and said: "Can't we help her?"  
Piper shook her head no and said: "Cole and her have to work it out together."  
Paige said: "Guess we can only help her by being there for her when she'll need to talk."  
Piper said: "That's it." They both sighed.  
  
Phoebe eventually got dressed and she walked downstairs, in the living room. She immediately stoppped when she saw Leo and Will on the couch, watching cartoons. They were so cute together. She thought about Cole being here with their baby. She smiled, then she saw Cole's eyes turn black as he sent a fireball at Paige and Piper. She shook her head.   
'Was it a premonition?' she asked to herself. No, it wasn't the same feeling, it was just her mind playing tricks on her. She looked once again at Leo and Will and took her purse and left for work.  
  
Meanwhile, Cole was in his office, he was an ADA, but today he couldn't work, he was only thinking about Phoebe. He was still wondering what could be wrong with her. At first sight, having a baby was a great idea, but know he was feeling like it was the biggest mistake of his whole life. But damn it, he wanted this baby, he and Phoebe deserved to be happy after all they went through. It was definitely going to be a long day for Cole... A very long day, until he comes back to the manor to talk with Phoebe. 


	3. Leaving or not?

A.N: Here comes the 3rd chapter, I hope you'll like it...Thanks again to all the people who R&R and a special thanks to Rose Madder and ChArMeD-101 for their reviews.  
  
  
Phoebe came back home around 6pm. She said 'hi' to her sisters and Leo and kissed Will on the cheek and went in her room. Cole was already here.  
'He never comes back until 7pm' she thought. She looked at him, he was stripped to the waist. He looked so hot. Phoebe wanted to run in his arms and kiss him. Cole looked at her and said: "Oh, sorry."  
He quickly put a shirt on and said nervously: "I needed to put some comfortable clothes." Phoebe nodded. The atmosphere was incredbly tense. Phoebe felt butterflies inside her stomach.  
"I'm going downstairs." She said as she opened the door.  
Cole ran after her and said: "No, Phoebe, stay please."   
He closed the door and came closer to her. Phoebe was feeling his body pressed against her. She was about to talk when Cole put a finger on her lips and said: "Let me talk."  
"I'm sorry if I said or did something wrong last night." Cole said, looking in her eyes.   
Phoebe could see how much he was hurt and sad. Cole whispered: "But I love you and I really meant what I said about having a baby."   
He put his hand on her cheek and said: "I promise I'll be a good father, and I'll do everything for you and our baby."  
Phoebe looked down and said: "I don't know if I can Cole." She moved away from him, she opened the door and walked away.  
Cole looked down as well, he was so sad. "Damn it." He yelled, before hitting the wall with his fist. He couldn't handle this. It was too hard for him. He was feeling like Phoebe was rejected him. The person he loved the most in the world was walking away from him. He rubbed his temples and decided to leave the manor for a while. He wrote a letter and put it on Phoebe's bed and shimmered out.  
  
Suddenly, he shimmered back in the room. No, he couldn't leave, Phoebe had to talk to him first, she had to tell him what was bothering her. He walked downstairs and looked around for her. He finally found Phoebe in the kitchen, talking with her sisters. As he walked towards her, Phoebe noticed that his shirt was still unbuttoned, and she could see his bare chest.   
Piper said: "Hey Cole." Cole didn't answer, he didn't looked at her, all he could saw was Phoebe. He walked straight to her and kissed her passionately. It was the most amazing kiss he had ever gave to her, full of love, warmth, passion and tenderness. But Phoebe also felt his pain and his sadness. She was totally lost in his kiss, she felt so good like this, wrapped in his arms, all her worries went away, all her questions, all her fears about having a baby went away.  
Piper looked at them and sarcastically said: "Hey Piper, how are you? Oh, I'm fine Cole, thank you."  
Paige smiled and whispered to Piper: "Do you think they are going to do it right here, right now?"  
Phoebe didn't hear her sisters talking, it was like there were only Cole and her in the kitchen. She pulled apart from him, they both were out of breath.  
"Bring me upstairs." She said.  
Cole nodded and shimmered upstairs, in their room.  
Piper looked at Paige and said: "They're going to do it right now and right upstairs."  
  
Cole and Phoebe were still kissing in their room. Cole looked at her and said: "I love you Phoebe."  
"I love you too Cole." She replied, pulling out his shirt which felt on the floor. She kissed him and started to undo his belt. Cole stopped her. They looked in each others eyes and Cole said: "Before we make love, I want to know if I'm the reason why you don't want to have a baby."  
Phoebe shook her head no and answered: "This is not about you Cole, you did nothing wrong, you're just perfect with me and I love you." Cole smiled, he liked this answer, he didn't want to ask her more things, he didn't want to bother her with questions. Even if he deadly wanted to know why she didn't want to have a baby, he simply kissed her. She closed her eyes and said: "Make love to me Cole, I want you." Cole kissed her passionately and they both fell on the bed and made love.  
  
  
Okay guys, tell me what you think about this new chapter...THANKS... 


	4. Explanation

A.N: This is the new chapter. Thanks again for all your reviews, please go on, it means a lot to me since it's my first fanfic. Feel free to email me if you want to talk to me...  
  
  
  
Few hours later. Phoebe was resting her head on Cole's chest and Cole was holding her in his arms. After a long silence Phoebe said: "I'm hungry."  
Cole said: "Hey, we didn't even eat."  
Phoebe laughed and asked: "What time is it?"  
Cole looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand and said: "1 am."  
Phoebe surprisingly said: "Wow."  
Cole smiled at her and said: "I guess your sisters and Leo are already asleep, maybe we can go downstairs with the sheets wrapped around us and eat something in the kitchen."  
"Sounds good to me." Phoebe replied.  
They both smiled and got up with sheets wrapped around each others and they walked in the kitchen, trying to make as less sound as possible. Once they arived in the kitchen, Phoebe walked towards the fridge.   
Cole grabbed her hand and said: "Sit down baby, and tell me what you want to eat."  
Phoebe smiled and did what Cole just said and told him that she wanted a sandwich with ham, cheese and tomatoes. He quickly did it as Phoebe watched him. He gave her a plate with her sandwich inside and sat down next to her. She thanked him and started to eat. As she was starving, she ate it very fast, then she realized that Cole was starring at her.  
She looked at him and said: "What?"  
"You're beautiful." He replied with a smile.  
Phoebe smiled too and blushed.  
Cole laughed and said: "And now you're blushing." And Phoebe blushed even more.  
Cole was happy. Not totally happy, but now he knew that it was not his fault, now all he had to do was to wait for Phoebe to tell him about her problems.  
Phoebe got up and walked next to him and she sat down on his lap. He held her in his arms. She felt so good like this and he knew it. She closed her eyes and wished she could stay like this forever. Cole brushed her hair and kissed her on the forehead. He noticed that her eyes were closed.  
"Do you want to go to bed baby?" He whispered.  
Phoebe nodded and he shimmered them on their bed. Phoebe smiled and she saw the letter that Cole wrote when he wanted to leave on the floor.  
"Honey, what is this letter on the floor?" She asked him.  
"Oh, it's nothing." He answered.  
Phoebe turned her gaze to the door and saw the hole that Cole did when he hit the wall.  
"Cole show me your hands." Phoebe firmly said.  
"Why?" He innocently asked her.  
"Just to it." She told him.  
Cole showed her his hands and she saw the bruise on Cole's right fist.  
She said: "What happened Cole?"  
"Nothing." He answered to her.  
Phoebe got up and said: "There's not 'nothings' Cole, you have a bruise on your fist and there's a letter with your writting on the floor."  
"Fine." Cole said. He got up and took the letter in his hand and used his powers to burn it.   
He looked at Phoebe and said: "I thought I was the reason why you didn't want to have a baby. So I've decided to leave for a while and I wrote a letter to let you know why I was leaving."  
"And what about the wall?" She asked.  
Cole shrugged and said: "I was just a little angry." He wrapped his arms around her and said: "But I won't leave, I can't, life means nothing without you."  
Phoebe took a huge breath. She was feeling like it was time to tell him why she was scared to have a baby. She had to tell him if she didn't want to lose him.  
"Cole..." She said.  
He looked at her with concern.  
"To have a baby with you will be the most wonderful thing in my life...but I'm scared." She stated as she looked down.   
Cole kissed her forehead and said: "You don't have to be scared honey, everything is going to be okay and I'll be here to help you." He was still holding her in his arms and said: "Tell me what scares you."  
"I-I- I'm scared to lose him again, I'm scared to lose our baby." She said with tears in her eyes.  
Cole knew that Phoebe was still shocked of what happened to their first baby and he knew she was still sad too.   
"The source and the Seer are dead baby, they won't come back to take our baby. And the reason why you won't lose another baby is that I'll be here to protect you and him. I won't let you make a step without me by your side." He said, kissing her neck to reassure her.  
"But what if he's evil? What we'll we do." Phoebe asked him.  
"Evil?" Cole laughed.  
"This is not funny Cole." Phoebe sadly said.  
"I know baby, but he won't be evil, I'm sure about it."  
"How can you be sure?" Phoebe whispered.  
"I'm sure our baby will be good because we love each others, our love is so strong that he'll fell it and he won't be evil. And when we make love, love is surrounding us, never forget that love is everywhere around us, no place for evil." He replied, smiling at her.  
Phoebe closed her eyes. Cole was right, love was around them, she could feel it. She smiled.  
When he saw her smiling, Cole knew Phoebe was feeling better. He slid his hands under the sheet and placed them on Phoebe's belly.  
"Maybe he's already in there." He said, carressing her.  
"Maybe." She said, covering Cole's hands with her hands. Cole lifted her and put her gently on the bed. Phoebe was laying on her back and Cole came on top of her and said: "But I want to be sure about it, that's why I'm going to make love to you all night long."  
Phoebe smiled and they start to kiss...  
They were going to have a baby...Cole was happy, but he knew they'll have to fight, who knows what can happen next?  
  
  
  
This is not over yet...Will Phoebe get pregnant? Answers in the next chapters... 


	5. Morning

A.N: I'm sorry it took so long to update the next chapter but my Aunt passed away on Sunday, and I wasn't able to write, you guys can imagine why...  
  
I hope you'll like this chapter...Keep reviewing...Thanks...  
  
  
Next Morning. The alarm clock on the nightstand started to ring. Cole was holding Phoebe in his arms. He moaned when he heard the sound of the alarm. He stretched his right arm towards the nightstand, his left hand still holding Phoebe, and he threw a small fireball at the alarm clock which burnt into flammes and fell on the floor.  
"Cole did you just vanquish our alarm clock?" Phoebe cooed, without opening her eyes.  
"Yeah, I kicked his sorry ass, he won't wake us anymore." Cole replied, half asleep. Phoebe smiled and went back to sleep. Cole kissed her shoulder and went back to sleep as well.   
It was 7am.  
  
"Guys, breakfast is ready." Piper said, knocking at Cole and Phoebe's door room.   
"Yeah, thanks Piper." Phoebe mumbled. She sighed. She didn't want to get up. The last thing she wanted was to leave Cole all alone in their bed. She was also exhausted because of the night she had with him, but it wasn't the main reason why she didn't want to get up. She wanted to stay like this because everything was perfect. Cole was holding her in his arms and he had his left hand resting on her belly. She liked it, his hand was hot, she liked this feeling.  
She felt Cole stirred behind her. She smiled as he started to carress her belly.  
"How did you sleep my love?" He whispered in her hear.  
"It was short but kinda nice since I was in your arms." She replied. She turned back to face him and asked: "What about you?"  
"I slept like a baby and I really don't want to get up, I feel so good next to you that I want to stay here forever." He said as he kissed her forehead.  
"Same here." She said, smiling.   
It was 7.30 am.  
  
"Morning guys, Will and I would like to inform you that you have to go to work today and you're already late." Leo said knocking at the door like his wife did before.  
"Work..." Phoebe said, making a face.  
Cole couldn't help but smiled. He didn't want to go to work. He was feeling like those days when it's cold outside but it's hot under the covers, so you cover yourself up to the head and wish time is going to slow down until seconds become minutes, minutes become hours and hours feel like days, so that you don't have to go to work before months and you can stay next to your lover.  
'I'm going to be a father.' He thought and smiled more.  
Phoebe asked: "What?"  
"I am the happiest man on earth, I love you Phoebe." Cole replied. He kissed her pasionately. He was glad that he had worked things out with Phoebe, now she wasn't scared or worry anymore and she was ready to have a baby. He pulled apart and looked at her with tears in his eyes, but this time, it was tears of joy. The joy to be with the woman he loved, the joy to have a baby soon.  
It was 7.45am.  
  
"Listen you guys, one day you'll have to get dressed and to get out of this room. I know it's going to be very hard for you not having a sex every hour but you have to work." Paige said, knocking at the door. Phoebe could hear her laughed as she walked away.   
Phoebe smiled and said: "She's right."  
Cole said: "Yeah."  
Phoebe stretched and stated: "I have to take a shower."  
"Me too." Cole said, looking at her with a smile. He started to kiss her in the neck.  
Phoebe rolled her eyes and said: "Don't start again Cole, we're already late for work."  
Cole said: "I'm not starting anything, I'm just kissing you, I can't help it if it's turning you on."  
She playfully hit him and got up with the sheet wrapped around her.   
Cole got up too and said: "Let's have this hot shower baby."  
"Oh no, I'm sorry, you're not having your shower with me." Phoebe replied.  
"But why?" Cole innocently asked with a grin on his face.  
"You know why, if you come with me, this shower will never ends up." She answed to him.  
Cole sighed and said: "Fine."  
She kissed him and said: "Take your breakfast while I take my shower and then, you'll have your shower while I'll have my breakfast."  
"It breaks my heart to be far away from you." Cole said.  
They both smiled and Phoebe said, before going in the bathroom: "Me too."  
  
Phoebe took her shower while Cole was laying on their bed, thinking about their baby. Cole closed his eyes and saw himself playing with his son, like Leo was playing with William. Cole always had been jealous from Leo because he had a baby. Cole loved his nephew but deadly wanted to have a baby and now his dreams were coming true, he was about to have a baby with the woman he loved. It was just awesome. He thought about the night he had spent with Phoebe, it was awesome too, it was like they were just one person, their soul had completely melted, like if they were creating something...Or someone... Cole smiled and Phoebe entered the room with a towel wrapped around her.   
She looked at Cole and asked: "Why are you smiling sweetie?"  
Cole opened his eyes, he looked at her and said: "I was thinking about last night."  
Phoebe smiled and said: "It was great."   
She walked towards her closet and said: "It was really, really good."  
Cole smiled, he liked when Phoebe was happy and this morning, she was smiling.  
"I'm sure we've made our baby last night." Cole stated, he was sure of this.  
"Yeah, maybe, but you have to know that it takes 9 months for a baby to show up."  
Cole said: "WHAT?"   
9 months was too long to wait for him, it was an eternity.  
He looked at Phoebe and said: "Can't we cast a spell to make him come faster?"  
"Cole! "Phoebe said.  
They both laughed, she knew Cole wanted a baby fast, but he had to wait.  
She said: "I know you want this baby quickly, but you still have to wait 9 months, like every father."  
Cole nodded and said: "Okay, but in 9 months, I want to have my baby in my arms." He got up and walked next to Phoebe. He knelt down in front of her and looked at her belly and said: "It means that you have 270 days or 6480 hours to go out of there baby." He kissed her belly and said: "I'm waiting for you."  
Phoebe loved to see him this way; his father side was irresistible.  
Cole got up, kissed Phoebe and walked in the bathroom to get his shower.  
  
  
  
To be continued, I have a lot of things in mind for them... 


	6. Pregnant

A.N: New chapter...Enjoy...  
  
  
It's been two months since Cole and Phoebe had decided to have a baby. Cole was waiting impatiently for Phoebe to get pregnant. He was wondering why it was taking so much time for her to get pregnant. But he didn't say anything to her about it. He was just waiting for the good news.  
  
Cole came back home around 7pm as he used to do. Phoebe was sitting on the chair in the kitchen next to Paige and Piper. She quickly got up when she heard the front door open and walked towards him.   
Cole closed the door and said: "Hey honey."  
Phoebe was looking down and simply said: "Hi."  
'Something's wrong with her.' Cole thought as he walked closer to her.   
He took her hand and said: "What's wrong baby?"  
"I went to the doctor today and..." She answered, still looking down.  
'Oh, no.' Cole thought.  
Phoebe didn't look happy at all. Cole was sure there was something wrong with the baby, maybe she wasn't pregnant, maybe they won't be able to have a baby. Cole felt his heart filled up with sadness.  
Phoebe finally looked up at him and said: "I'm pregnant Cole, we're going to have a baby." She was smiling.  
Cole couldn't believe it, Phoebe was pregnant.  
"Wow, this is....I'm...huh...I-I-I...it's..." Cole didn't know what to say. He was so happy, he had tears in his eyes.  
"A baby..." He whispered.  
Phoebe was at the verge of tears too.   
She looked at Cole and said: "Yes, a baby Cole."  
Cole hugged her tightly and said: "It's wonderful, I love you Phoebe."  
Cole wanted to scream his joy, to run outside and to tell everyone that he was going to have a baby, that he was going to be a father. He lifted up Phoebe and she put her legs around his waist.  
"I love you." He repeated while he was kissing her.   
He walked with Phoebe in his arms into the living room and put her gently on the couch and came on top of her and kissed her more.  
He looked at her and said: "It's the best day of my whole life, I love you so much Phoebe, I love you."  
"I know, I feel the same." Phoebe said, smiling.  
Cole smiled back at her and kissed her again.  
Phoebe was happy, she wanted this baby as much as Cole. She had to hide him her morning sickness because she wasn't sure of being pregant and she didn't want him to believe that she was pregant if she wasn't. But now she was sure of it, she was pregnant, for the second time. But this time, it was different, Cole wasn't evil and the Source and the Seer were dead. Cole was with her for good, he loved her and he had no reason to leave her. He was there to take care of her and the baby. Piper and Paige were also there to help. Everything was okay, she wasn't scared or worry like she was two months ago.  
Paige and Piper walked in the living room and Paige said: "See, I told you Piper, if you don't hear them talking, it because they're busy with their tongues."  
Piper smiled and Phoebe and Cole stopped kissing and look at them.  
"I'm going to be a Daddy." Cole said with a huge smile on his face.  
Phoebe could see the light in his eyes.  
Paige said: "Yeah, we know it, congratulations."  
"Yeah, congrats Cole." Piper added.  
"Thanks girls, you can't even imagine how I'm happy."  
"Well, we saw it at the way you were 'eating' our sister on the couch." Piper said.  
Phoebe and Cole both blushed.  
Paige smiled and said: "I'm sure you're going to be a good Dad, and you Phoebe, a good Mom."  
Piper nodded and added: "Totally agree."  
Phoebe smiled and said: "Thanks."  
Cole got up and said: "Will you please excuse us, I need to talk to Phoebe, it's important."  
Paige and Piper nodded, they were wondering why Cole had to talk to Phoebe right now.  
Cole took Phoebe's hand as she got up and he shimmered them in their room.  
Phoebe asked: "What do you want to talk about Cole?"  
Cole kissed her in the neck and said: "Nothing, I just wanted to be alone with you."  
Phoebe smiled and Cole kissed her passionately. They both fall on the bed. Cole gave a worry look at Phoebe.  
"Oh my God, did I hurt the baby?" He asked.  
Phoebe smiled: "No Cole, the baby is just fine."  
"Good, I was scared to hurt him." He said.  
Phoebe smiled more and said: "Don't worry."  
Cole kissed her again and suddenly stopped. Phoebe looked at him with a questionning look on her face.  
"I didn't ask if it's a boy or if it's a girl." Cole statted.  
"It's too soon to know." Phoebe replied.  
"And when will we know." He asked.  
"In some months."  
Cole nodded and put his arms around her and he put one hand on Phoebe's belly. He was so sweet, Phoebe loved it. He was alreday protecting their baby and he had a naive side about the babies that Phoebe liked.  
"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Cole asked.  
"Doesn't matter." Phoebe answered.  
"Are you sure?" Cole asked again.  
Phoebe nodded and said: "What about you?"  
"A baby boy would be great, but it will be okay if we have a girl, she'll be my baby girl." Cole replied.  
Phoebe smiled and asked: "Do you have an idea about the names?"  
"Are you kidding? I'm thinking about it since two months." Cole said with a smile.  
"Okay, tell me." Phoebe said.  
"All right, I was thinking about Elisabeth Prudence Turner for my baby girl and Thomas Benjamin Turner for my baby boy. What do you think about it?"  
Phoebe was surprised, Cole had thought about Prudence as a middle name for a girl, it was great, she liked those names.  
"Then I guess we'll have a little Thomas or a little Elisabeth in seven months." She said.  
Cole smiled, everything was perfect, everything was like he wanted it to be. He got up and walked towards the radio while Phoebe was looking at him. He turned on the radio and went back towards the bed to lay over Phoebe's body and he kissed her.  
The song playing was "Naked." by Avril Lavigne. Phoebe listenned to the song while she was kissing with Cole.  
  
...  
But then you came around me   
The walls just disappeared  
Nothing to surround me  
And keep me from my fears  
I'm unprotected  
See how I've opened up  
Oh, you've made me trust  
  
Because I never felt like this before  
I'm naked, around you  
Does it show?  
You see right through me  
And I can't hide  
I'm naked, around you  
And it feels so right  
  
I'm trying to remember   
Why I was afraid   
To be myself and let the covers fall away  
I guess I never had someone like you  
To help me, to help me fit  
In my spirit  
...  
Phoebe smiled, she didn't like Avril Lavigne that much but the lyrics were excatly describing what she was feeling with Cole.  
Cole stopped kissing her and said: "I love you, you're beautiful."  
"You've alreday said that." She replied.  
"That's because it's true, I love you." Cole said.  
Phoebe smiled and replied: "I love you, and the baby loves you too, even if he's really little right now."  
"Oh, then I guess that I have to kiss him." Cole said, with a smile.  
Phoebe nodded and said: "You can do this until Piper calls us for the dinner."  
Cole simply nodded in reply. He lifted up Phoebe's shirt a little and started to kiss her belly. He knew she liked it, she always did. Phoebe closed her eyes. Cole liked the way Phoebe's skin tasted and he used her tongue to tease her. Phoebe smiled, Cole's kisses were giving her butterflies in her stomach.  
Suddenly Piper called them from the kitchen.  
"Don't stop Cole, this is too good." Phoebe whispered.  
Cole kept kissing her and they heard Piper screamed: "Phoebe help."  
They both got up quickly and ran downstairs. There was a demon. He threw a fireball at Paige and it sent her flying against the front door as Piper was lying unconscious on the floor. Phoebe ran towards Piper. The demon smiled when he saw Phoebe and threw a fireball at her but Cole ran in front of her and the fireball hit him in the chest. The demon recognized the human form of Belthazar. He smiled again, it would be an honour to kill him. He threw several fireballs at him. Phoebe tried to get up but the weight of Cole's body was too important for her.  
Cole was holding her arm and he said: "Stay behind me."  
Paige woke up and saw the demon throwing fireballs at Cole. She used her powers and a fireball appearred in her hand and she threw it at the demon who burnt into flammes. She got up and ran towards Piper and shook her gently until she woke up.   
Cole was lying on the floor. He chest was burnt and bleeding.   
Phoebe looked at him and said: "Cole, honey, look at me."  
Cole looked at her and said: "Are you and the baby okay?"  
Phoebe nodded and said: "Yeah, we're both fine."  
Cole smiled and Phoebe noticed that his mouth was bleeding.   
He put his hand on Phoebe's belly and whispered: "Tell him I love him."  
"You'll tell him in seven months." Phoebe said.  
Tears streamed down Cole's face, his wounds were hurting like hell and he had troubles to breath.  
Phoebe kissed him on the forefead and said: "I know it hurts but you have to stay with me."  
"Leo." She yelled, looking at the ceiling.  
She looked back at Cole and said: "I need you next to me, the baby needs you too, you can't leave us Cole." She was crying now and Paige and Piper looked at the scene helplessly.  
"Leo." She yelled again.  
Phoebe took Cole's hand in hers and said: "Baby, you can't leave me, please look at me."  
Cole hardly opened his eyes and said: "I will always love you Pheebs, always."   
He coughed and Phoebe said: "I love you too Cole."  
Cole closed his eyes and Phoebe yelled: "Nooooo." And she bent over his body.  
  
To be continued... 


	7. Nightmare

CHAPTER 7 IS UP...Good reading...  
  
  
Phoebe was leaning on Cole's body. It couldn't be real, Phoebe was sure it was a nightmare and she was sure she was going to wake up.  
She whispered: "Don't leave me, please."   
No, it couldn't be true, Cole couldn't leave her alone, with their baby.   
She shook him and said: "Cole please."  
Leo finally orbed in. Phoebe looked at him and begged: "Leo, do something."   
Leo nodded and placed his hand over Cole's chest and healed him.   
Hopefully, Cole had just passed out, he was still alive.  
Leo looked at Phoebe and said: "He's going to be okay soon."   
Phoebe thanked him and wiped away her tears. With that, Leo healed Piper and Paige's wounds.  
Cole was still unconscious and Phoebe leaned on him one more time, holding him tightly. She started to cry again, her emotions were taking to best of her but she couldn't help it. She was used to bottle up her feelings but this time it was different, everything was perfect with Cole and the moment after, he almost died. She was glad Cole was okay, that he was alive and that he'll be able to see their baby grow up.  
Cole woke up. He felt Phoebe's body on him and he heard that she was crying. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. He closed his eyes, it was so good to feel her next to her, to smell the sent of her skin, to be able to touch her.   
He kissed her in the neck and said: "Baby it's okay."   
Phoebe was still sobbing in his arms and he said: "I'm right here, you don't have to cry."  
"You scared me Cole, I-I-I thought you were dead." She mumbled.  
"I know honey. I wanted to protect you and the baby, but now I'm okay." He explained her.  
Phoebe nodded and said: "I can feel your heart beat."  
Cole smiled and said: "This is very good."  
Piper and Paige both smiled. At the beginning, Paige hated Cole. He was evil and only hurting Phoebe. But now, things were better between them, Cole had show many times that he was good and ready to do everything to protect Phoebe. Now Paige was considering him as her brother-in-law, just like Leo. Now, he was a part of the family.  
Cole was still lying on the floor and he said as he was brushing her hair: "Baby can you get up? I feel unconfortable on the floor."   
Phoebe shook her head no and said: "I look horrible now, I've cried too much."  
Paige and Piper both burnt out laughing.  
"That's our Pheebs." Paige said.  
"It's not funny." Phoebe replied.  
Cole smiled and said: "Baby, you'll never look horrible, you're too beautiful."  
Phoebe sat up on the floor and Cole too. He put his hands on her cheeks and wiped away her tears with his tumbs.   
He kissed her and said: "There's no reason to cry now."  
Phoebe nodded and they both get up.   
Cole noticed that his shirt was burnt, he said: "I have to get changed."   
Paige, Leo and Piper all nodded and Cole started to walk towards the stairs.  
"I'm going with you." Phoebe told him as she walked next to him.  
Cole smiled and took her hand and they both walked upstairs in their room.  
Paige looked at Piper and said: "We're not going to see them before tomorrow morning."  
"How can you tell?" Piper asked.  
Paige smiled and said: "They're going to make love ALL night."  
Piper elbowed her and said: "You're wrong."  
Paige said: "C'mon Piper, Cole almost died and with all this adrenalin they just had..."  
"It's time to eat." Piper said as she walked in the kitchen.  
Paige smiled and said: "See, I'm right and you're not denying this, you're just walking away and changing the subject."  
Meanwhile in their room, Cole was still holding Phoebe's hand. Cole smiled and started to unbuttonned his shirt. Phoebe walked towards the closet and took a shirt and gave it to him. Cole put it and Phoebe buttonned it.  
"You usually unbutton it." Cole said.  
Phoebe smiled and replied: "Yeah but I want to try something new."  
She gave him a small kiss on the lips and rest her head on his chest, to listen to his heart.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked.  
"Yeah, I'm pretty fine." Cole replied.  
The truth was that Cole's chest was hurting like hell but he didn't want to tell this to Phoebe, he didn't want her to worry about him. Leo had just heal his human side, but his demon side was still hurt. The good thing was that being close to Phoebe was making him feel a lot better. To feel her hot body against his and to see her smile, made him forget about the pain. Cole also knew that if Phoebe was scared or worry it will may be affect the baby health, and Phoebe had had a lot of stress today.  
"Does my heart beat like you want?" He asked.  
"He's beating, it's all I want." She replied.  
Cole looked at her and said: "You have my blood on your shirt, you have to get changed."  
Phoebe nodded and walked towards the closet and took another shirt for her.  
Cole took it from her and said: "Let me take care of you."  
He slowly unbuttonned her shirt and he kissed her forehead. He ran his hands on her bare shoulders and whispered: "I would give my life for you honey."   
Then he ran his hands on her belly and whispered: "And I would give my life for our little baby."  
The feeling of Cole's hands on her body was driving Phoebe crazy. She just wished that Piper could freeze the whole world so they could stay like this forever.  
Cole put Phoebe's shirt on her and said: "You look cold."   
He buttonned her shirt and kissed her on the forehead again.  
"I love the way you're taking care about me, you're so sweet." Phoebe said.  
Cole hugged her tightly and said: "That's good because I love to take care about you, and that's what I'm going to do all the time."   
He kissed her passionately.  
Phoebe smiled and said: "I guess Piper and the other are waiting for us to eat."  
Cole nodded and they walked downstairs in the kitchen.  
"Wow, that was fast." Paige commented.  
"What?" Phoebe asked.  
Pïper answered: "Our baby sister is just crazy and thinking about sex every 20 minutes."  
"Oh, you think that we've just...No, we didn't, sorry sis." Phoebe said.  
Paige shrugged and everybody laughed.  
Piper kissed Paige on the cheek and said: "We'll find you a man."  
Paige looked at Cole and asked: "Do you have a brother?"  
Cole laughed and said: "No, sorry."  
Phoebe smiled and said: "Nice try Paige."  
  
They all had dinner and then they went in the living room to watch a movie. Piper was sitting next to Leo, with her head on his shoulder. Phoebe was on Cole's lap, resting her head on his chest, and Paige was...alone.  
Cole had his hand on Phoebe's belly, as he used to do since they decided to have have a baby. Phoebe had felt asleep in his arms. She didn't want to see this movie and she had tell that no movie could be better than 'Kills it before it dies.'  
Once the movie was finished Cole told the other that he was going to bed with Phoebe, he told them good night and shimmered in their room, on their bed.  
He looked at Phoebe, she was beautiful, he didn't want to wake her up, but she had to get changed into her Pj's. She was lying on the bed.   
Cole brushed her hair and whispered: "Baby, wake up." He caressed her belly and she slowly woke up. He told her to put her Pj's. She did it while he was pulling off his clothes. They both lay down on the bed and Cole wrapped his arms around her and they both felt asleep.  
  
During the night, Phoebe woke up, screaming. She sat up on the bed. Cole woke up too and sat up as well. He immediately held Phoebe in his arms. Piper and Paige ran in the room. Cole look at them and told them that everything was okay and that he was taking care about her. Both of the girls nodded and went back in their room.  
Phoebe was crying in Cole's arms. Cole tried to comfort her. He rubbed her back with his hands, telling her that everything was okay.   
He kissed her neck and said: "What is a nightmare?"  
Phoebe nodded in response and she was still crying. Cole continued to hold her tightly. He was wondering what kind of nightmare could do this effect on Phoebe, but deep inside of him, he knew it was something about the baby and he didn't like it. He held her until she calm down.  
She cried during almost 10 minutes and she finally said: "It's was horrible Cole."  
Cole didn't talk, he wanted to let Phoebe tell him what she wanted to say.  
"He took our baby, and then he killed you." She said.  
"Who?" Cole asked.  
"The demon who hurt you today. Our baby was scared and he was crying and I couldn't move." She started to cry again.  
Cole said: "Shhh, it's okay baby, it was just a nightmare and Paige killed that demon today, he won't come back."  
"But it was so real..." She complained.  
"It wasn't real, it was just you mind, now close your eyes and try to sleep." Cole explained.  
"Hold me tight please." She asked.  
Cole said: "Okay." He held her tightly and they both laid back on the bed. Phoebe took his hand and put it on her belly.  
She sobbed herself to sleep while Cole was brushing her hair. Once she felt asleep, Cole kissed her gently on the lips and felt asleep as well.  
  
  
  
As usual, please, send me your reviews to tell me what you think about it. All your suggestions are welcome... 


	8. Babies

Here's the new chapter, thanks for reviewing it...  
A huge thanks to ChArMeD-101 who had review all the chapters, it really nice...  
  
  
"Come on, one more try Phoebe, you're baby is almost here." The doctor said.  
Phoebe was all sweaty from the effort she was doing to deliver her baby boy. Cole was close to her, holding her hand. The doctor took the baby and wrapped him in a towel.   
He gave him to Phoebe and said: "Here's your baby boy, what's his name?"  
Phoebe smiled and said: "Tom."  
Cole had tears in his eyes, Phoebe too. She kissed Tom on the forehead and look at Cole. He smiled at her.  
Cole said: "He's really cute." Phoebe nodded in respond.  
The nurse took Tom from Phoebe and the doctor said: "All right Phoebe, now you have to do the same thing for your little girl."  
Two babies, Cole and Phoebe were going to have two babies, a little boy and a little girl. Cole was in seventh heaven, two babies was a lot of work but it was awesome.  
Phoebe pushed as hard as she could until the doctor took the little girl in his arms but didn't gave her to Phoebe. He said: "Start the CPR." The nurse nodded and did what the doctor said.  
When Cole saw his little girl, he frooze, her skin was purple, almost blue and she wasn't breathing.  
Phoebe was scared, what was wrong with her daugther? Why did she heard her crying? Cole couldn't look away from his dauthger, and from what the doctor was doing to her, all the injections, he even put a tube in her mouth to help her to breath. Phoebe shook Cole's hand, she was crying.  
She said: "Cole, what's wrong? Tell me what's wrong."   
Cole look at her and answered: "She's not breathing."  
Phoebe saw the expression in Cole's eyes, he was scared, really scared and it did help Phoebe to feel better, she was more and more angry.  
The doctor came next to them and said: "I have to do some exams to your daughter and Phoebe has to rest." Cole nodded.  
"Will she be okay?" Phoebe asked.  
"I hope so." The doctor answered then he walked away.  
Some minutes after, Phoebe was in her room. Cole was at the nursery, he had call Piper and she was on her way with Leo and Paige.  
The doctor told him: "When your daughter went out of Phoebe, she wasn't breathing, that's why we had to do all those thing to her, the tubes and the injections."  
Cole nodded and the doctor continued: "Now there's a machine who is helping her to breath, but she's in a coma."  
Cole looked down and put his head in his hands. The doctor put his hand on his shoulder and said: "We're doing everything we can to help her."  
Cole nodded and said: "Will she wake up?"  
The doctor said: "We don't know, she's very weak, she may never wake up, I'm sorry."  
Cole was shocked, he didn't feel good at all, he wanted to throw up. It couldn't be real, it was so unfair, his little girl couldn't die. Cole had chose the good side since a long time now and he had paid for all the mistakes he had done in the past, now he wanted to be happy, he derserved to be happy, they couldn't take away his little girl.  
The doctor said: "Do you want me to tell it to Phoebe?"  
Cole snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head no and he said: "I'll tell her."  
The doctor nodded and walked away.  
Cole walked in Phoebe's room.  
"Hey." He said.  
Phoebe saw that he wasn't feeeling good and it was because of their baby girl.  
Cole said: "Honey, I have to talk to you, about Liz."  
Phoebe said: "Is my baby girl okay?"  
Cole sat down next to her and said: "The doctor told me that when she went out of you, she wasn't breathing, that's why they had to do all those thing to her, the tubes and the injections. Now there's a machine who is helping her to breath, but she's in a coma, they don't know if she'll wake up."  
Phoebe collapsed in his arms, crying.  
"Oh my God, Cole what are we going to do?" She sobbed.  
"Don't worry honey, I'll do everything to save her." Cole said.  
She tried to get up and said: "I want to see her."  
Cole held her back and said: "No, Pheebs, you have to rest."  
"Let me see her." She said.  
"No, the doctor said that you have to rest." Cole replied  
"I don't want to rest, I want to see my daughter." Phoebe yelled.  
Phoebe put her head against Cole's chest and said, as she was crying: "Cole, we can't leave her alone, she probably colded and scared, she needs her Mom to be next to her, she needs us Cole, I can't just stay here and wait."  
"I'm going to see her and I'll stay with her so that she won't be alone and if she's colded, the I'll find a blanket for her, you don't have to worry." Cole said as he kissed her forehead.  
A nurse came in with Tom in his crib.   
Cole smiled and said: "Hey, look who's here."  
Phoebe looked at her son and smiled. She took him in her arms and the nurse said: "Here's his bottle, he must be hungry." Phoebe nodded and thanked her and the nurse walked out of the room.   
Cole wiped away Phoebe's tears as she took the bottle and said: "Are you hungry Tommy?"  
Cole smiled, his baby boy was really cute, the cutest baby he had ever saw and he was alive and in good shape, it was making Cole feel a little better.  
Tom was looking at Phoebe, his eyes were wide open and he was smiling. Phoebe smiled at him and Cole said: "I'm sure he already know who you are."  
Phoebe smiled and kissed Tom on the forehead.  
Cole looked at his son and said: "Oh boy, I think you're going to have more kisses than me."  
Phoebe gave him his bottle and he started to drink. Then she looked at Cole, she still had tears in her eyes.   
Cole kissed her and said: "I promise we'll get thought this honey, I'll do everything to save our baby girl and she'll be fine and we'll be happy forever."   
Phoebe nodded, she knew Cole would do everything he can to help their baby girl.   
Cole got up and said: "I'm going to see her."   
Phoebe nodded and Cole said: "Once you'd feel better you'll come with me to see her." Phoebe nodded again and Cole walked out of the room. He the hallway, he saw Piper, Paige and Leo. He walked towards them and Paige asked: "How are they?"  
"Phoebe and Tom are fine...but there was a problem with Liz." He answered and told them what the doctor said to him later.  
Piper said: "We're sorry Cole."  
Cole nodded and said: "I was going to see her, Phoebe is in her room with Tom, I'm sure she'll be happy to see you. And Tom is really cute and he's already smiling."  
Paige and Piper both nodded and Leo said:" I'm coming with you Cole."   
Cole nodded again and Paige and Piper walked in Phoebe's room as Cole and Leo walked next to Liz.  
Seeing his baby girl like this was killing Cole, she was so beautiful, she looked just like her Mom. He couldn't believe that she was probably going to die. He kissed her on the forehead and the nurse gave him a chair.  
Cole asked: "Can I talk to her? Does she hear me?"  
"Of course you can talk to her, she's probably hearing you and it can help her to wake up." The nurse answered. Cole smiled to thanked her and she walked away.  
Leo said: "She's really beautiful."  
Cole smiled and said: "She is."  
He took Liz's little hand in his and said: "Hey baby, it's Daddy. I don't know what to say but you can't leave me, Mom and I really love you and we need our little girl. We know you're strong and that you're going to wake up." Cole was now crying and he wiped away his tears.  
"I would die for you baby." He whispered to his little girl before kissing her forehead one more time.  
He looked at Leo and said: "Leo, please heal her."  
"You know I can't Cole, it's against the rules." Leo replied.  
Tears were streaming on Cole's cheeks again and he said: "Please."  
Leo said: "I'm sorry."  
Cole looked down. Leo said: "We should go see Phoebe."  
Cole nodded and they walked towards Phoebe's room but Cole stopped in the corridor and sat down on a chair.  
"It's too hard to handle Leo, you have to save her." He said.  
"It's against the rules." Leo said. Even if he wanted to save his niece, Leo knew he couldn't.  
Cole got up and threw away all the chairs.  
"Fuck the rules Leo, it's my baby girl, I can't let her die, she's an innocent, damn it she's just born few minutes ago." He yelled as he hit the wall.  
Paige and Piper went out of Phoebe's room as they heard the noise.  
Cole started to cry and repeated: "I can't let her die." Paige walked close to him and hugged him. It's the first time she was seeing Cole like this, it was the first time she was seeing him cry. She knew he loved Phoebe and his kids and it was very hard for him to see his daughter like this. It also was the first time she was holding him in her arms, she was feeling as sad as him.  
"Shhh Cole." She whispered.  
"You have to stay strong for Pheebs." She said as she patted his back.  
Cole nodded and Piper walked next to him to wipe away his tears. "Paige is right Cole, Pheebs needs you."  
"I know." He replied.  
Piper said: "We'll coming back to the manor, you and Phoebe need to be alone, call us if you need something."  
"Thanks." Cole replied.  
They all walked away and Cole walked back in Phoebe's room. She was still holding Tom who had felt asleep. Cole smiled and Phoebe whispered: "He felt asleep in my arms." Cole took him in his arms and gently placed him in his crib as he gave him a kiss.  
"How's Liz?" Phoebe asked.  
"It still the same, I asked to Leo to heal her but he said it was against the rules." He answered.  
Phoebe nodded and said: "I know."  
Cole sat down next to her and said: "You have to sleep a little and then we'll go see Liz."  
"Only if you hold me in your arms." Phoebe stated.  
"Okay." Cole said.  
"What if Tom woke up?" Phoebe suddenly asked.  
"Then I'll be there to take care of him and to rock him, and I'll tell him a story." He answered.  
"You're perfect." Phoebe said.  
Cole laid down next to her and held her in his arms and she felt asleep.  
"I would be perfect if I could be able to save our baby girl." He whispered.  
  
To be continued... 


	9. Leaving

This chapter is kinda sad, but I hope you'll like it...  
  
Aurore: Ecrire en Anglais c'est pas le plus dur, le plus dur c'est d'arriver à penser en Anglais avant de penser en Français, une fois que c'est fait, ya plus de problemes pour ecrire...ça vient tout seul...  
  
Here's the new chapter:  
  
  
Phoebe woke up, she realized that Cole wasn't next to her. She looked at Tom's crib and noticed that her son was missing too.  
She heard: "Hello sleeping beauty."  
Cole was looking at her with Tom in his arms.  
She smiled, Cole looked really cute with their son in his arms, he also looked sexy, really hot.  
"Hi guys." She replied.  
"Tom and I were talking about you." Cole said as he walked next to Phoebe and kissed her.  
Phoebe smiled more and said: "Really?"  
Cole nodded and said: "I was telling him how much you're beautiful and how you're a good Mom."  
Phoebe got up from her bed and Cole said: "You should stay in your bed."  
"No, I want to see Liz." Phoebe replied.  
Cole nodded, he knew he couldn't fight against the fact that Phoebe wanted and needed to see her baby girl but he didn't want her to see Liz with a drip and with a tube in her throat, it was already hard for him to handle and he knew it was going to be harder for Phoebe, she was upset that Liz was in a coma and Cole knew it was going to hurt her more than she already was.  
They both walked in the nursery, Tom was still in Cole's arms. They came close to Liz's crib and Phoebe kissed her forehead. Without looking at Phoebe, Cole knew she was crying, he kissed her in the neck and than kissed his baby girl on the cheek. Phoebe burried her face on Cole's chest, he put one arm around her as the other was holding his son.  
"I know it's hard baby." He whispered to her.  
He closed his eyes, he couldn't stand it, Phoebe was hurt and his little girl was between life and death. Cole was dead set against himself because he couldn't help them, because he wasn't a good father, because of everything. He wished he could give his life to save his daughter.  
He kissed Phoebe's forehead and said: "She'll wake up, I promise."  
Phoebe nodded and she pulled away from Cole. She took a chair and sat down next to her daughter, she put her hand on the little girl's tummy and looked at her.  
Phoebe stood there during 4 hours, until the nurse told her that she had to go. She kissed Liz and said: "Goodnight baby." Cole did the same and they walked in Phoebe's room. Tom had felt asleep in Cole's arms so he put him in his crib and kissed him before telling him goodnight.  
He looked at Phoebe and said: "You have to rest as well."  
"I know." She replied as she laid down on her bed.  
Cole kissed her passionately ans said: "I love you."  
"Me too." She said.  
Cole smiled, he knew what to do know, he had thought about it while Phoebe was with Liz.  
"Sleep well my love." He whispered.  
Phoebe nodded as she close her eyes and felt asleep.  
Cole looked at her and smiled. He left the room for a while and when he came back, he took at sheet of paper and a pen and wrote a letter:  
  
Dear Phoebe,  
  
I'm looking at you and our baby boy while you are sleeping, you're both so cute, I wonder what I did to have the luck to meet you, to fell in love with you and to have two babies with you, I love you so much, you and the kids.  
When you'll wake up tomorrow morning, I won't be here to hold you in my arms, I won't be here to kiss you, but our little girl will be safe and that she will be up from her coma. I couldn't stand to see you crying and to see Liz like this, I had to do something to help her, I mean that's what a good father has to do and I don't want to be a looser for my babies.  
There's a man I knew while working for the Brotherhood and he has the power to heal people, kinda like a whitelighter but he's evil, I brought him here and told him to heal our daughter and he did it, I had to kill him and now demons are after me because I killed one of them. The good thing is that nobody knows that I have two wonderful babies, so that they won't get hurt, the bad thing is that it's not safe being around me now, this is why I have the leave you and the babies.   
I'm really sorry I have to do this, I love you more than anything on earth and I don't want you or the babies to get hurt because of a demon who's looking for me. I want you to know that your lifes are more important than mine and I will do everything to protect you.  
You can't imagine how it's hard to leave you honey, I've been waiting nine long months to see my babies and I only saw them during one day, but it's for our family's sake.  
Don't be sad and please don't cry, I did what I had to do...  
I'd just like you to tell to Tom and Liz who I was and why I left them when they'll be older, tell them that Daddy loves them a lot. I would have loved to hear their first words, or to teach them how to work or how to use their powers, but I won't be here and it breaks my heart.  
I will never forget you Phoebe, you're all my life. I love you and I'll miss you...  
  
Cole  
  
He got up with tears in his eyes, it was so hard...He put his letter on the nightstand and kissed Phoebe on the forehead and did the same with Tom, he whispered to him: "I want you to take care of Mommy and Lizzie when you'll be a big boy."   
Then, he walked out of the room and walked into the nursery. He looked at Liz and she was awake. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead and said: "You should be sleeping baby."   
He noticed that the doctors had took away the drip and the tube so he took her in his arms and sit down on a chair. To have his little girl in his arms was awesome for Cole, it was almost like a dream, but now it was even harder to leave and when Liz smiled at him, Cole's heart melted.  
"You can't believe how I'm glad that you're okay baby, it's so good to hold you." He said as he kissed her forehead again.  
Cole wished he could stay here with her, to see her and Tom grow up and to help Phoebe to raise them, but he knew it was too dangerous for them to be next to him. He had to go.  
"You'll always be in my heart, right here." He said as he put his hand on his chest.  
He got up and put Liz back in her crib and kissed her cheek but she started to cry. Tears were streaming on Cole's face.  
"I'm sorry baby." He whispered.  
He looked at her one more time and shimmered out.  
  
  
The story is not finish yet...To be continued... 


	10. Coming back?

Hey guys, here's the new chapter...Some of you had said that I'm torturing Cole and Phoebe, well I'm sorry but it's not over yet...But I'll try to find an happy ending...  
  
  
Phoebe woke up in the middle of the night, one year had pass since she had give birth to her babies and one year had pass since Cole left her. She sat up in her bed, it was a nightmare, again, she put her head in her hands and sighed deeply...Tomorrow will be the kids' first birthday and Cole wasn't here. Cole...All she could think about was Cole, Cole's hand, Cole's fingers, Cole's chest, Cole's kisses...She missed him so much.   
The last year had been really hard for her, she was exhausted. She had to work, to take care of her babies, to fight demons and when she had some time to sleep, her nightmares were waking her up. She couldn't remember when was the last time she had sleep two hours in a row. She sighed again. She knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep.  
She decided to get up, so she got up and sighed one more time.  
'I should go in the attic and cast a sleep spell or a sleepless spell.' She thought to herself.  
She yawned and walked in the babies' room. She loved to watch them while they were sleeping, they were both so cute. Tom was looking just like his father and Liz, well the little Lizzie, had said Piper, was looking just like her Mommy.  
When she came in the room, she frooze, he was here, Cole was here, looking at Tom and Liz. Phoebe could smell his scent.  
"Cole..." She whispered.  
Cole turned back to face her.  
"Oh- Phoebe... It's-It's their birthday tomorrow and I...I bought Teddy bears for them." He said. Phoebe wasn't supposed to see him here.  
One whole year, it had been an eternity for Cole, even if he came every weeks during the night to see them, it was too long.  
"I missed you so much." Phoebe said.  
"I missed you too, you and my babies." He replied.  
Phoebe closed her eyes and took a huge breath, and when she opened her eyes, Cole was standing right in front of her, he was close to her, she could felt the warmth of his body. He kissed her forehead and she shivered.  
Cole noticed that she was wearing his shirt and his boxers.  
"Nice Pj's, but I think you're cold." He said. He pulled away his jacket and put it on Phoebe's shoulders.  
"Thanks." Phoebe whispered.  
"Maybe we can go in your room and talk a little if you want." He proposed.  
Phoebe nodded and they walked in her room.  
Cole looked down and said: "I'm so sorry I left you at the hospital."  
Phoebe looked at him and saw tears in his eyes.  
"It's okay Cole, I understand why you did it, and now our baby girl is fine and you cannot imagine how much I'm grateful that you saved her." She replied.  
Cole hugged her tightly and said: "I love you Phoebe, I always did and I will always love you, no matter how far I am.."  
God, it was so good to be in his arms again, Phoebe had almost forget this feeling, the feeling of his body against hers.  
"Kiss me." She whispered.  
Cole didn't wait for her to ask again, he kissed her passionately and she kissed him back. She was running her hands all over his chest. She started to unbutton his shirt but he stopped her.  
"Phoebe, I love you and it's not that I don't want to make love with you right now, because I deadly want it, but I won't be here tomorrow morning, and if we make love, I want to be able to be next to you when you wake up in the morning, I don't want to make love to you and to leave after an hour, do you understand?" He explained.  
Phoebe nodded and Cole said: "You're more to me than someone with who I have sex and leave just after."  
He wondered why he said that, for a second, he thought he was crazy, he wanted her so much, but he knew it wasn't right.  
"Maybe you can let me pull away your clothes and then you will hold me in your arms like you used to do before." She said.  
'I won't be here tomorrow morning.' Phoebe thought at was Cole said. She wanted him to stay with her forever, she had pray every nights for Cole to come back for real.  
"You wasn't supposed to see me in the babies' room." Cole said as Phoebe was unbuttoning his shirt.  
"I had a nightmare, that's why I woke up." She replied as she felt Cole's hands brushing her hair.  
"You look tired." He said.  
"Yeah, I know, I've been overworked this year." She answered.  
"I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you." Cole sadly said, kissing her forehead.  
She pulled away his shirt and ran her hands on his chest and on his strong arms and she noticed that he had a lot of scars.  
"Where do all those scars come from Cole?" She asked.  
"I had to fight to stay alive." He replied.  
"I'm so sorry." She said.  
"It's okay, my love for you and our babies was helping to fight. Everytime I was fighting, I was thinking about the day when I could live with you again and it was keeping me alive." He said before kissing her on the lips.  
He took her in his arms and carried her to the bed. She laid down and he covered her with the blanket. Then he pulled away his pants and laid down next to her and held her in his arms, like good old times.   
Even if Phoebe knew he won't be here tomorrow, she was happy, happy to feel his love for her, she was happy to know that nothing had changed between them and as usual, she felt good in his arms.  
Cole kissed her shoulder and whispered: "Sleep well baby."  
Phoebe felt asleep and she slept until the morning...in a row...  
  
  
  
Okay, as always read and review, it would be awesome, you can also email me if you want to... 


	11. Dreaming

Hello people...well, all the reviews I get encouraged me to write the new chapter sooner that I thought. So thanks a lot for your reviews, keep doing it please...  
  
  
Next Morning, Phoebe woke up, hoping desperately that Cole was here by her side, holding her in his arms. She didn't move, she didn't open her eyes because she was scared that if she did so, the dream will be over. The dream of Cole kissing her and holding her all night long. She suddenly realized that she was cold, which meant that Cole wasn't here, she couldn't feel the warmth of his body.  
'Oh no...' She thought.  
She opened her eyes and looked around, Cole wasn't here...  
'So it was just a dream...' She thought to herself as she sighed. Yeah, it was just a dream but the most wonderful dream she ever had and now that she woke up, her life was a nightmare.  
'A real nightmare.' She thought again.  
"How can you say that Phoebe?" She said out loud. No, it wasn't a nightmare, her life wasn't a nightmare at all, she had two wonderful babies that she loved a lot and Paige and Piper were helping a lot and Phoebe loved them, just like Leo and the little Will. Her life was hard without Cole, but it was not a nightmare.  
She closed her eyes again and thought about Cole, she could stay in her bed for a while since the babies hadn't woke up yet. She thought about the day when she found Cole's letter at the hospital...  
  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
Phoebe woke up in the morning, she looked at her baby boy who was sleeping peacefully. She smiled, he was really cute, just like his Daddy. Daddy?  
'Where's Cole?' She thought.  
She looked around in the room but he wasn't here.  
'He's probably with Lizzie.'  
She looked at the nightstand and found Cole's letter. She took it and started to read. As she was reading, tears were streaming on her face...Cole had left her...again.  
"Morning guys." Piper said with a huge smile as she came in the room, but when she saw her baby sister crying, her smile faded away.   
She walked next to her and asked: "What wrong Pheebs?"  
"Cole...He...He left me." Phoebe whispered.  
"What?" Piper said.  
Phoebe show her the letter and Piper quickly read it. Once she had finished to read, Piper hugged her sister tightly.  
"I'm so sorry." She said as she kissed her on the forehead.  
Phoebe nodded and said: "Liz, I need to see Liz."  
She got up and walked in the nursery and she saw her baby girl smiling.   
Piper was behind Phoebe, holding Tom in her arms and when she saw her niece and she said: "She's beautiful Pheebs."  
Both of the girls had tears in their eyes. Phoebe took her daughter in her arms and kissed her forehead.  
"I love you baby." She whispered.  
"See, Cole didn't left for nothing, he saved your baby girl, he knew what he had to do." Piper said.  
Phoebe nodded and Piper brushed her hair...  
  
***END OF FLASHBACK***  
  
Phoebe sighed again, Piper was right, Cole left because he wanted to saved Liz, because he loved his little girl. Cole was propably as sad as her, maybe more since Phoebe could see the kids everyday, she saw them growing up and Cole didn't.  
She remembered that it was the kids' birthday today, she was sure Paige and Piper had plan a huge party at P3 or something, even if they didn't tell anything to Phoebe about it.  
Phoebe's biggest wish for today was to fell asleep again and to do the same dream that she had last night, with Cole.  
She heard the babies babbling, she knew it was time for her to get up. She sat up on her bed and saw someone close to the door.  
"Morning baby." She heard.  
She recognized this voice, it was Cole.  
"Cole..." She said. She couldn't believe it.  
"It wasn't a..." She said.  
"A dream, no honey, I'm here." He replied.  
He walked next to her and she saw that he had Tom and Liz in his arms, she also saw that he was stripped to the waist, only wearing his boxer. She smiled, it wasn't a dream.  
"Did you hold me in your arms last night?" She asked, to be sure that she wasn't dreaming.  
"Yeah, I did it, and your really beautiful this morning." He said with a smile. He put the kids gently on the bed and kisses Phoebe passionately.  
"You weren't supposed to be here this morning." She said.  
"When I woke up, I watched you sleep for a while and then I got up and walked in the babies' room and I realized that I couldn't go, it's too hard to leave you again." He explained.  
"I wanted to stay with you and our babies today, for their birthday." He added.  
Phoebe said: "I'm glad you didn't leave."  
Cole nodded and said: "But I will have to."  
Phoebe nodded as well and said: "I know, but I want to enjoy our day together, with our babies."  
They both lay down on the bad and their kids were between them.  
"I talked with Liz and Tom and they agree with me to go out to have a lunch in a restaurant and then they said they wanted to go to the park with Mommy and Daddy." Cole said.  
"Wow, they talked to you a lot, the only things they say to me are 'ba bu voo da' or things like that." Phoebe said.  
"Well, I talk baby talk very well you know." Cole replied.  
They both smiled and Cole said: "Well, these ideas weren't really coming from them but I really went to spend some time with you and my babies before I go."  
Phoebe nodded.  
They stood quite for a while and Cole asked: "Why is Liz staring at me?"  
Phoebe looked at him and said: "Maybe she wants to know who you are or maybe she already knows who you are."  
"Does it bother you if I take her in my arms?" Cole asked.  
"Cole, they are your babies too, I'm sure they'll be happy to be with you, and I love to see you with them." Phoebe said.  
Cole took Liz in his arms and made her laid down on his chest. He kissed her on the top of the head and looked at Phoebe and asked: "Is she okay?"  
Phoebe nodded and smiled. Cole put his arms around the little girl and closed his eyes. It was so good to be with them again, to be able to kiss them and to hold them.  
"She's falling asleep." Phoebe said.  
"Looks like someone is just like her Mommy." Cole said.  
"Being in your arms is the best place to be for us." Phoebe said with a smile.  
Cole smiled back at her.  
Tom started to cry. It scared Cole, he didn't want his baby boy to cry, he didn't like it.  
"What's wrong with him?" He asked with concern.  
"Nothing, sometimes babies just need to be in someone's arms." Phoebe replied.  
She took her son in her arms and said to him: "It's okay baby, Mommy is here."  
Cole was amazed to see her like this, she was more then a very good Mom, she was awesome with her kids.  
"Shhh it's okay baby." She repeated.  
Tom stopped to cry.  
"Wow." Cole said. "You're amazing."  
"Well, I had time to learn how they react in one year." She said.  
Cole looked down. The problem was that he was their father and he didn't know how they react.  
Phoebe ran her hand in his hair and said: "It's okay Cole."  
"No it's not, you know everything about them, you know what they like to eat or to drink, you know why they cry, you know their smiles when they wake up in the morning, you know how to raise them...and...I missed all these things..." Cole said with tears in his eyes.  
"Honey, I know it's hard for you, and I'm really sorry you missed all these things because all I wish is that you could be here to share them with me, but you saved Lizzie and you're protecting our family and maybe it worth to miss these things if we are all safe." Phoebe explained.  
Cole nodded. Liz babbled and she was playing with her fingers on Cole's chest. Cole smiled when he heard her babbling.  
"See, Liz loves you, she feels safe with you, we all feel safe with you." Phoebe said.  
"I love you guys." He replied.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!" Piper and Paige shouted as they entered the room.  
Phoebe and Cole both smiled but Liz started to cry, she had been scared when Paige and Piper came into the room.   
Cole said: "It's okay baby, it's just Paige and Piper, you don't have to be scared, shhh."  
Liz stopped to cry and Phoebe looks at him and said: "See, you did it, she's not crying anymore."  
Cole smiled.  
Paige and Piper were staring at them.  
Paige said to Piper: "Cole and Phoebe in the same bed, do you know what it means?"  
Piper nodded and smiled.  
"Paige, Piper." Cole greeted them.  
"Hi!" They both answered.  
"Hey girls." Pheebs said.  
They both walked next to the bed and Piper said: "We wanted to say happy birthday to our babies."   
Cole smiled as Piper and Paige kissed Tom and Liz.  
"So...Cole...you're back." Paige asked.  
He said: "Just for the kids' birthday, I unfortunately will have to go tonight."  
Paige nodded and said: "Welcome back anyway."  
"Thanks." Cole said.  
"Well, it's time to leave you alone, I think you guys have a lot of things to say to each others." Piper said.  
She walked out of the room and she called: "Paige."  
"Oh, yeah." Paige smiled at them and walked out of the room and closed the door.  
Cole sat up on the bed and put Liz next to him. He looked at Phoebe and kissed her passionately as Tom and Liz babbled.  
  
  
I hope you liked this chapter, maybe some of you want to know my name, well it's Julie, I know it didn't mentioned it in my profile, anyway, you can review this chapter or email me if you have any questions, I'll answer to all the emails...  
HAPPY HALLOWEEN TO EVERYONE. 


	12. Hard reality

New chapter...I know I say this a lot but it means a lot to me so: THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS!  
  
Phoebe and Cole were still in their bed with the kids in their arms, giving them their bottles.  
Cole looked at Phoebe and asked: "Am I good?"  
Phoebe nodded and said: "Yeah, very good, you can tell your good when she eats everything."  
Cole smiled and looked back at his little girl. It was so amazing for him to have her in his arms, to see her smiling at him. He wanted to cover her with kisses.  
Both of the kids finished their bottles and Phoebe said: "All right and now, Daddy is going to give you your bath."  
"I don't know if I can do that." Cole said.  
"Of course you can Cole, I'll show you." Phoebe said.  
They both got up and walked in the bathroom. They put the kids on the changings tables and Phoebe said: "Okay, first, you've got to pull away their clothes."  
Cole nodded and pulled away Liz's pink Pj's.  
"Oh-oh...Diaper." Cole said.  
"Yeah, you know babies usually have diapers." Phoebe said with a huge smile on her face.  
Cole smiled and said: "I know that."  
Liz started to babble and Cole smiled at her.  
"Yeah baby..." He said as he kissed her forehead. He tickled her and she started to laugh. Then, Cole said: "Looks like you like tickles baby, not like your Mommy, she hates tickles." Cole looked at Phoebe and grinned.  
"No, Cole, don't do this..." Phoebe said.  
Cole moved closer to her and asked: "Do what baby? Tickle you?"  
"No, no, no, no Cole, please don't do that." She pleaded.  
Cole tickled her and they both laughed. Cole loved when Phoebe was smiling, he loved to hear her laughing and he missed it a lot during one year.  
"I love you." Cole said when he finally stopped to tickle her.  
Phoebe looked at him and said: "Me too."  
They kissed passionately and Tom started to cry.  
Cole pulled away from Phoebe and walked next to his son.   
He said: "Hey baby, shhh."   
Phoebe walked behind him and put his arms around Cole's waist and she kissed his back. Liz started to cry as well.  
"Oh my God, what is wrong with them?" Cole asked.  
Phoebe took her daugther in her arms and said: "Nothing, they just want to be with us." Both of the babies stopped to cry. Phoebe pulled away their diapers as Cole turned on the hot water to prepare their bath. Once everything had been done, Phoebe put Liz and Tom in the tube and washed them.  
Cole watched Phoebe and the kids while they were having their bath. The babies were playing with some toys that Phoebe had gave to them. Cole didn't want to leave them, but he knew he had to, his heart filled up with sadness and his eyes filled up with tears.  
"What's wrong honey?" Phoebe asked.  
"Everything is okay...It's just that, I-I-I love you guys so much." He said as tears stream down his face.  
Phoebe got up and walked next to Cole. She rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. Cole kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her as well.  
"I know it must be hard for you Cole, I know you have to leave tonight and I want to spend as much time as posible with you and our babies today." Phoebe said.  
Cole nodded and Phoebe pulled away from him and kissed him.  
She took a towel and handed it to him and said: "You take Tommy in your arms and you wrap him in the towel and I'll do the same with Lizzy."  
Cole nodded again and did what Phoebe had said. They put the kids on the changings tables once again, they put them diapers and the dressed them. Once they were ready, Phoebe and Cole both walked in their room with Liz and Tom and they sat down on the bed.  
"Can you stay with them for a moment, I need to have a shower too." Phoebe asked.  
"Alone? With them? Are you sure everything is going to be okay?" Cole asked, worried.  
"Cole, everything is going to be fine, don't worry." Phoebe said, placing a kiss on his cheek.  
Cole smiled and Phoebe walked in the bathroom.  
Cole looked at his kids and said: "Looks like it's just you and me."  
He kissed them on the forehead as the kids babbled.  
  
Some minutes after Phoebe had leave, someone knocked at the door.  
"Come in." Said Cole.  
Paige came in and smiled.  
"Where's Pheebs?" She asked.  
"Having a shower." Cole answered.  
"And you have to stay with the kids instead of being with her in the shower, it's quite hard." Paige said.  
"No it's okay, I want to spend some time with my babies." Cole said.  
"I understand." Paige said.  
She kissed him on the cheek.  
Cole was surprised by this kiss, he asked: "What was that for Paige?"  
"It was because you saved my little niece, because I understand the huge sacrifice you had to do to save her, because it must be hard to be far away from the people you love and because I missed my brother-in-law."  
They both smiled and Cole said: "Thanks."  
"Oh, you're welcome." Paige replied.  
"Remember when I was the source? You never kissed me on the cheek." Cole said, as he smiled.  
Paige smiled as well and said: "Oh, no, I kinda hated you, but now, I love you Cole, I mean like my brother-in-law of course, but I love you."  
They both smiled Paige said: "Listen, I'm going to stay with the kids while you go in the bathroom with Phoebe, you guys need to spend some time alone and together."  
"Are you sure it doesn't bother you?" Cole asked.  
"No, it's okay, I love that babies." She replied with a smile.  
"Thanks a lot Paige." Cole said.  
"Sure bro." She answered.  
They both smiled and Cole took his clothes and walked in the bathroom. As the bathroom door was locked, Cole shimmered him. He found Phoebe already dressed.  
"Oh, you already have finished." Cole said.  
"Cole what are you doing here? Who is watching the kids?" Phoebe asked.  
"Don't worry baby, they're fine, they're with their Aunt Paige." He replied.  
"I wanted to have my shower with you." Cole explained.  
Phoebe smiled and said: "Too bad, I already had my shower."  
"Well, maybe we can stay here for a while, alone, and kissing." Cole said.  
Phoebe nodded and Cole said: "Great." And he started to kiss her passionately.  
  
After ten minutes of kissing, Phoebe hear one of her babies crying.   
She pulled away and said: "I have to go."  
"Yeah, I'm coming with you." Cole said.  
"No it's okay, just stay here and take your shower, I'll be waiting for you in my room and then we'll go out for lunch." She said.  
Cole nodded and Phoebe walked out of the bathroom and walked in her room.  
  
Once Cole had finished to take his shower, he walked in Phoebe's room. He stopped in the doorway when he saw what was happening in the room.  
Leo, William, Piper, Paige, Liz, Tom and Phoebe were all laughing and smiling. But there was something wrong, something very wrong. There was a man, a man who was holding Liz in his arms, he was smiling and he was giving birthday gifts to the kids. The way he was looking at Phoebe was unbearable for Cole.  
"Thanks Brad." Phoebe said to him.  
"Sure honey." Brad answered as he kissed Phoebe's cheek.  
HONEY? Why this son of a b**** was calling Phoebe honey? Why did he kissed her? Cole wanted to kill him, to strangle him, to stab him, to break his neck. Cole clenched his fists, but then, he looked down, he realized it was too late, he was too late, he realized that he wasn't belonging to this family anymore. One year had been too much time, Phoebe had a new life, with her kids and Cole wasn't a part of this new life. He decided to leave, the life he had with Phoebe once was definetly over, the dream to be with them, to hug them and to kiss them was over, even if it was his biggest wish, and being here was dangerous for Phoebe and the kids.  
He looked at Liz and she looked at him too. He smiled at her and blew her a kiss.   
He turned back and slowly walked away.  
"Dada." Liz said.  
Cole smiled as tears stream down his face, his little girl just called him 'dada'. She was so sweet and adorable. He wanted to go back in the room and to take her in his arms and to kiss her again and again, but one more time, he had to leave...  
Phoebe realized that Cole was there, looking at them, she realized that Liz called him 'dada', but she also realized that he propably had seen the whole scene with Bradley.  
She quickly got up and shouted: "Cole wait!"  
Cole didn't stop, he walked downstairs, he knew he had to leave and that things would be harder if Phoebe explained him who was this man. He didn't want to hear his greatest fear, that this Bradley guy was her new boyfriend... 


	13. Whitelighter

Here's another chapter...As always you can R&R to tell me your feelings about this story or email me if you have any questions...  
  
  
  
"Cole please, let me talk to you." Phoebe said.  
"There's nothing to talk about Phoebe." He replied.  
Phoebe ran after him and grab his arm. Cole stopped, he turned back to face her.  
"Cole this is not what you think." She said.  
"Oh, really? This guy kisses you, he calls you honey, he holds MY daughter in his arms and this is not what I think." Cole yelled, he was so angry, it was the first time that Phoebe was seeing him like, with so much anger in his eyes.  
"Let's sit down in the living room and I'll explain you everything." Phoebe said.  
"No, Phoebe, you have your life now, and I can't be mad at you because it's my fault, I'm the one who left you, I'm the one who abandoned you and our kids, I thought that I could come back and that everything will be normal, that we'll be happy like if everything had never happened, but I was wrong, I have nothing to do here." He said.  
"Listen, I know what you feel..." Phoebe said but was cut off by Cole who said: "You don't what I feel, you don't even imagine that Phoebe. You don't know how it's hard to be tortured by a demon who wants to know why you killed a demon from the Brotherhood, you don't know what it's like to feel his knife going through your skin, you never wish to die to make the pain go away, you never passed out because of the pain to keep secret that you killed a demon from the Brotherhood to save your daughter. You never felt that Phoebe." He looked deep in her eyes as tears were streaming down her face.  
Phoebe was in shock, she didn't know what Cole had to go through durring one year. Now she knew why Cole had those scars she had saw last night.  
She looked down and said: "I'm sorry."  
"I better go." Cole said.  
He walked out of the house and Phoebe ran after him but a delivery man stopped her.  
"Phoebe Halliwell?" He asked.  
"Yeah, it's me." She said as she was looking at Cole who was walking away.  
"Sign here please." The man said as he gave her a receipt and a pen.  
Phoebe quickly signed it and gave it back to the man, she was still looking outside to see Cole. She saw that he was delivering to her a bunch of gift-wrapped parcel.  
"Who send all those stuffs?" She asked.  
The man looked at the receipt and said: "Cole Turner."  
"Thanks." She quickly said. She ran out of the manor to look for Cole but she didn't find him.  
She walked back in the house and the gifts were all in the corridor and the delivery man had leave. Phoebe found a case next to a card. She opened the case and saw a beautiful ring.  
She read the card: "Dear Phoebe, I'm not here to celebrate our babies' first birthdays but I'm thinking about you and our kids all the time. You're my only reason for living. I love you. Cole."  
Phoebe closed her eyes and whispered: "I love you too."  
Cole had probably send all those gifts because he thought he wouldn't be able to be here for the kids' birthdays.  
Phoebe sighed, she had to find him, she had to explain him who was Brad. She didn't want to loose him, she loved Cole more than an other man, but he didn't gave her time to explain him what was going on.   
She ran upstairs in her room where everyone was waiting for her.  
"Paige I need you to to orb me somewhere, please." She said.  
Paige nodded. Then, Phoebe looked at Piper and said: "Can you watch Tom and Liz for me please?" Piper nodded.  
Brad said: "I can do it if you want."  
Phoebe nodded.  
Brad was really handsome, he had blond hair with blue eyes, he was brawny, he had an adorable smile and he was very sweet with Tom and Liz. Almost perfect. But Cole always had been in Phoebe's mind, always.  
Paige took her hand and asked to Phoebe: "Where do you want me to orb you?"  
"The penthouse." Phoebe said.  
"Okay." Paige said as she orbed to the penthouse.  
Cole was there, looking at the window. Phoebe couldn't see his face but she knew he was sad.  
She looked at Paige, she smiled at her and Paige orbed out.  
"How did you find me?" Cole asked without turning back to look at Phoebe. She could feel in his voice all the pain he had.  
"I know you would be here." She replied.  
She was at few steps from him.  
"Cole..." She started.  
She sighed, she didn't know where to start, everything was rushing in her head, the urge to kiss him, to be in his arms, she wanted to explain everything.  
"Listen Cole, Brad is not who you think he is, I swear." She stated.  
Cole didn't say anything. He was at the verge of tears, he had a lump in his throat.  
"He's the kids' whitelighter." Phoebe said.  
Cole didn't believe that and he said: "A whitelighter who calls you honey, who holds my daughter in his arms like he was her father, a whitelighter who kisses you?" He turned back to face her.  
Phoebe saw the tears in his eyes, she saw pain, fear, anger, love, passion, everything was melting here, in his beautiful eyes.  
"I didn't know what you've been through until you'd tell me, I didn't know what happened to you and I can't imagine how it was hard, but it was hard for me too Cole, I had to raise my children alone, I was crying every night because of you and Brad helped me through this." Phoebe explained.  
"Yeah, I clearly can imagine how he helped you. So was he good? Was he better than me?" Cole said with anger.  
Phoebe slapped him.  
"How dare you?!" She asked.  
Cole looked down and put his hand on his cheek where Phoebe slapped him.  
Phoebe broke into tears and shouted: "Damn it Cole, we didn't even kissed."  
"I saw the way he was looking at you, the way he was smiling at you, he is in love with you." Cole screamed.  
"How was I looking at him Cole? Did you notice the way I was looking at him? Was I looking at him like I'm looking at you?" Phoebe yelded.  
Cole looked down.  
Phoebe looked down as well and whispered: "It's you that I love, not him."  
Silence surrounded the room.  
Phoebe turned back and walked towards the door.  
Cole ran after her.  
"Phoebe wait!" He said.  
He grabbed her arms and said: "I'm sorry...for everything."  
"When I saw you, Brad and my babies, I became crazy, I was deadly jealous. I thought you had cheated on me. Then I thought you had replaced me, that Liz and Tom had another Daddy, that was out of your lifes..." He explained.  
Phoebe silenced him by placing her finger on his lips.  
"You are not out of our lifes, we love you, I love you." She said before kissing him passionately. She kissed him like if it was the first time, or like if she was going to die. She lost herself into the kiss, she went out of reality, she was in heaven...  
Of all a sudden, a demon from the brotherhood blinked in and threw a fireball at them, it hit Phoebe in the back and she collapsed in his arms. Cole looked at her.  
"Cole..." She whispered before passing out.  
He gently laid her down on the floor and ran towards the demon as a knife appeared in his hand. This bastard had to pay for what he did to Phoebe. No one could hurt the life of his life, the mother of his kids, no one could hurt his soulmate. He stabbed the demon and throw a fireball at him. The demon exploded and Cole went back next to Phoebe. He took her in his arms and said: "It's going to be okay baby, I promise."  
He quickly shimmered in the manor and cried out for help.  
  
  
  
Yeah, I know, I'm torturing them again...I'm sorry...Please R&R...Thanks...  
Oh, and I'm looking for a name for Phoebe and Cole's baby, it's a boy, it's for my new story...If you have any suggestions, please let me now...Thanks again. 


	14. Evil Again

Here comes the new chapter...As always R&R please please please...  
Questions or suggestions: Email me...  
  
  
  
"Leo, I need help." Cole cried out as he gently put Phoebe on the couch. Everybody ran downstairs, Piper and Paige, Leo and Brad. Piper was carring Tom and Paige, Liz. William was having a nap.  
Brad was the first to reach out Phoebe's body.   
"Don't touch her." Cole firmly said.  
Brad didn't listen to him and started to heal her. Cole grabbed him by the throat and pushed him against the wall.  
"Heal her Leo." Cole said.  
Then he looked at Brad and squeezed his throat and he stated: "You don't kiss her her, you don't touch her and you don't even look at her or at my kids, right?"  
Brad nodded as he tried to catch some air.  
"Cole..." Phoebe softly said as she was slowly waking up. It was her first word since she woke up.  
Cole let Brad go and ran next to Phoebe and wrapped his arms around her.  
"It's okay baby, everything is fine." Cole said.  
He kissed her forehead and said: "I'm right here you don't have to worry."  
"I was so scared." She said.  
"I'm sory, I won't let that happend again, I promise." Cole answered.  
"Phoebe, honey, you have to rest." Brad said.  
It was too much for Cole, this bastard had called her 'honey' once again, this time he was going to kill him.  
Cole got up and grabbed Brad by the throat one more time but this time, he squeezed tighter.  
"Don't honey her you bastard or I swear I'm going to kill you." He said.  
Phoebe got up, she put her hand on Cole's shoulder and said: "Let him go Cole."  
Cole did what she said.  
"He's right, I need to rest." Phoebe said.  
Cole gave Brad a 'I'll kill you next time' look and then he turned towards Phoebe.  
"Let's go in your room then." Cole said.  
Phoebe nodded and Cole took her hand.  
They were about to climb up the stairs when Liz said: "Dada, Dada."  
She was stretching her little arms towards Cole. Cole smiled, it was his little girl. He was so proud of being a father. He walked next to Paige and she handed him his daughter.  
Piper said: "Maybe Tommy wants to come with you too."  
Cole smiled and picked up his son too.  
Brad orbed out when he saw that.  
"All right, let's go." Cole said as he and Phoebe walked in their room.  
Phoebe laid down on her bed and Cole said to the kids: "You babies stay on the bed while I kiss Mommy and then we'll go play in your room." Then he put them on the bed.  
Phoebe smiled and said: "It's nap time for them too."  
"Oh, I didn't know." Cole said.  
"It's okay, do you want me to put them in their bed?" Phoebe asked.  
"No, I think I can handle it myself." Cole answered.  
"You have to pull away their clothes, only leaving them their diaper and a tee-shirt." Phoebe explained.  
Cole nodded. He covered Phoebe with the blanket and gave her a small on the lips. He brushed her hair and said: "I was scared too, I don't want to loose you."  
Phoebe smiled and said: "I had your ring, it's beautiful."  
Cole smiled and said: "I thought I wouldn't be able to see you again, that's why I bought it."  
"This and hundred gifts for the kids, you're spoiling them Cole." She said.  
"I can't help it." He answered.  
"Enough talking now, you have to sleep baby." He said.  
"Not before you kiss me." She replied.  
Cole smiled and came on top of her and started to kiss her passionately.  
Phoebe was feeling so good when Cole was kissing her, to feel his hot tongue exploring her mouth and his hands running on her body was drinving her crazy. When he was next to her, she was forgetting what was around her, it was just her and Cole, she was loosing herself into their kiss.  
"Cole..." She mumbled between kisses.  
"The babies are watching us." She said.  
Cole pulled apart and looked at his kids.  
"Well, they can see how much Mommy and Daddy love each others." He replied.  
Phoebe smiled and Cole looked back at her and said: "Now, close your eyes."  
Phoebe closed her eyes and Cole kissed her one more time before getting up. He took Tom and Liz in his arms and said: "Come on guys, Mommy needs to rest."  
Phoebe smiled and Cole went out of her room and she felt asleep.  
Cole walked into the kids room and put Tom on his crib and he said: "You stay here while I prepare you baby sister to go to bed."  
Then he put Liz on the changing table and started to undressed her like Phoebe said. Liz was babbling and smiling, she was beautiful. She streched her hands towards Cole and he get close to her and she touched his face with her little hands.  
"Dada." She said.  
"What is it baby?" Cole asked.  
Liz laughed and Cole tickled her. She laughed even more. Cole laughed too. He kissed her on the cheek and said: "I got an idea, since you already say Dada, maybe to can try to say Mommy."  
"Come on baby, say Mom-my." He said.  
"Dada." Liz said.  
"Me." Tom said.  
Cole looked at his son and said: "What did you say baby?"  
"Me-me." Tom repeated.  
Cole smiled, he guessed 'me-me' was meaning Mommy.  
"That very good baby, Mom is going to be very proud of you when she'll hear that." He said.  
He took Liz and put her gently in her crib and kissed her on the cheek and pulled to cover on her. Then he took Tom and put him on the changing table and pulled away his clothes like he did with Liz.  
"Dada." Liz said.  
"You have to sleep Lizzy." He said.  
He kissed Tom on the forehead and said: "And you have to sleep too, baby boy."  
He put him on the bed and covered him with the blanket but he started to cry.   
Cole immediately took him in his arms and said: "What's wrong baby?"  
"He wants his Teddy Bear, the blue one." Paige said.  
Cole turned back towards her, she was watching him from the doorway.  
"Oh, thanks." Cole took the blue Teddy bear and gave it to Tom who stopped to cry. Cole put him back in his bed and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Sleep well baby." He said.  
Then he walked towards Paige and they went out of the room. Cole sit down against the wall in the hallway and Paige did the same.  
"Looks like your an awesome Daddy." Paige said.  
Cole smiled and said: "Thanks Paige."  
"Well, now I'm sure that my little nephew and my little niece have an very good Daddy, their real Dad." She said.  
"My only problem is that I don't now everything about them, you know more things about them than me, I missed one whole year of their life..." Cole sadly said.  
"Maybe, but it looks like you've been with them since they're born, and for them, and for us, you're their Daddy, and no one can replace you." Paige explained.  
"No one like Brad?" Cole asked.  
"Brad..." Paige laughed.  
"What Brad?" Cole asked.  
"I don't really like him, it's true that he helped Phoebe a lot when you weren't here but, I don't like him, he used the kids to get closer to Pheebs..." She said.  
"Did they kissed, or something else?" Cole asked.  
"I didn't hear weird noises, so I guess that they didn't do what you think they have done... If it's what you want to know." She replied.  
Cole smiled.  
"She loves you Cole." Paige added.  
Cole smiled again and Paige smiled at him too. It was amazing how Cole had changed, to see him like this with Phoebe and the kids, so nice, so adorable, so...everything, it was different then when he was the source. Paige loved that side of Cole.  
"Piper and I had planned a party at P3 tonight, the club will be closed and all for us, it's to celebrate the kids' birthday, I hope you won't be gone and that you'll stay with us to have some fun. Oh, by the way, Phoebe doesn't know about it."  
Cole smiled and said: "I'll be here, but then I'll have to go, maybe tomorrow morning, I don't now yet and your secret it safe with me."  
Paige nodded and said: "Thanks."  
  
They talked about 2 hours, until Tom woke up. He started to make some noises and Cole picked him up from his bed before Liz woke up too.  
Tom was looking at Paige and smiling at her.  
"Hey Tom-Tom." She said.  
Tom babbled and Cole said: "Wanna go with Aunt Paige?" He handed Tom to Paige and she smiled.  
Liz woke up, she was crying. Cole picked her up and held her closed to him.  
"Baby, it's okay. Shhh..." He said.  
"She's always the grumpy one when she wakes up." Paige said.  
Cole smiled and continued to hold his daughter close to him. Liz stopped crying and snuggled up to Cole.  
Phoebe woke up as well. She walked in the hallway and sat down next to Cole, she rested her head on his shoulder.  
"Hey sleeping beauty." Cole said.  
Phoebe smiled and said: "Hi."  
"Tom has something to say to you." Cole said happily.  
"Really? What is it?" Phoebe asked.  
"Tom baby, who is this girl next to me?" Cole asked to his son as he pointed at Phoebe.  
Tom didn't answered.  
"Come on baby, I know you can say it." Cole said.  
Tom just babbled in answer.  
"Okay, I have another idea." Cole said.  
"Lizzy, say Dada, baby." Cole asked to his daughter.  
"Dada." Liz said.  
"Me-me." Tom said.  
Phoebe smiled and asked: "Does 'Me-me' means Mommy?"  
Cole nodded.  
Paige said: "It's great, now I have to teach them to say Paige."  
Phoebe took Tom in her arms and kissed him on the cheek.  
Paige got up and said: "I have to go, I'll see you later guys."  
Cole and Phoebe said in the same time: "Bye Paige."  
Paige walked away and Phoebe said: "Did the babies rest enough?"  
"Yeah, they slept about 2 hours, just like you." Cole answered as he kissed Phoebe on the lips.  
Brad orbed in. Phoebe pulled away from Cole who gave Brad a stern look.  
"Phoebe, I need to talk to you." He said.  
"I'm listening." Phoebe said.  
"Alone." Brad said as he looked at Cole.  
He and Phoebe walked in her room and Brad closed the door.  
"I talked with the Elders and they are agree with me to say that Cole didn't come back to be with you and Tom and Liz. They said he is evil again and he wants the power of 3."  
Phoebe laughed and said: "I don't think so."  
"You can't be sure Phoebe, I know he is evil, he tried to kill me. Listen, he betrayed you once and we both know he will do it again." Brad said.  
"Brad...he loves me and he loves Tom and Liz." Phoebe said.  
"Maybe but it's still strange that he comes back like this...Phoebe, I want you and the kids to be safe, I don't want him to hurt you...I won't tell you this if I wasn't sure that he's a threat or danger for you and the babies." Brad said.  
Phoebe didn't know what to think, Brad was certainly saying the truth, he was the kids' whitelighter and, Phoebe knew he wouldn't lie to her...But she couldn't believe that Cole was evil again, he was so sweet and so kind with her and the babies. Now she was lost, she didn't know what to do.  
Was Brad saying the truth? Was Cole really evil?  
Maybe Brad was lying, maybe Cole was good.  
She sighed and closed her eyes...  
  
  
  
Okay...now I'm waiting for your reviews...Will Cole be evil? Or is Brad lying??? Questions...Questions...Tell me what you think... 


	15. Party Time

I want to start, as always, by saying a HUGE thanks to all the people who reviewed this story, you guys are the best and it means a lot to me that you enjoy reading my story...It's my first one, I surprised that some people like it...  
Okay, enough talking, here's the new chapter, R&R...THANKS  
  
  
  
  
It was too much for Cole, he couldn't stand it anymore. This whitelighter was between him and Phoebe. Cole knew he was going to destruct his family. As Phoebe didn't seem to go out of the room, he knocked on the door and said: "Phoebe open the door please."  
Nothing...  
"Open the door." He repeated as he knocked again.  
'He's hurting her.' Cole thought.  
'They're kissing.' Cole thought again and that idea drove him crazy.  
He put his hand on Liz's face to protect her and broke the door with his foot.  
Brad and Phoebe both looked at him.  
"See? That's what I told you." Brad said to Phoebe.  
"Think about what kind of life you want for Liz and Tom, Phoebe." Brad said before orbing out.  
"Cole why did you do it?" Phoebe asked.  
"I knocked and nobody answered, I thought he was hurting you or something, I'm sorry." Cole said.  
"You should tell him to stay away from you, I really hate him, and next time I'll hurt him very bad." Cole added.  
"Cole, he is a whitelighter, I can't tell him to go away, he has to watch the kids." Phoebe explained.  
"We don't need him, and I want Leo to be the kids' whitelighter." Cole said.  
"Listen Cole, we can't throw him away like this, The Elders will be angry and..." Phoebe said but she was cut off by Cole who added: "So what?? Are you scared of them now?! I can't believe that Phoebe!!"  
"Maybe you want him to stay because you want to be with him!" He said.  
"Cole keep your voice down, you're scaring the kids." Phoebe said as she looked at Liz and Tom who both were whimpering.  
"Damn it Phoebe..." He said as he waved his hand abruptly.  
It scared Phoebe, and she stepped back. After all the things Brad said to her, she didn't know if Cole were good or evil.  
Cole looked shocked.  
"You are scared of me? I-I I scared you?" He mumbled.  
Now everything was clear in Cole's head, Phoebe was thinking that he was evil.  
"It's Brad, isn't it?" He asked.  
Phoebe looked away.  
"Listen Phoebe, I don't know what he said to you but it's wrong, he's wrong, and if you believe him instead of me than I better go, coz I have nothing to do here if you don't trust me." He said.  
He kissed Liz's forehead and put her on the bed and she started to cry, she didn't want to be far away from her Daddy, she was feeling good in his arms.  
"I thought we went through this Phoebe, I thought you loved me. I know I still have some demonic powers but I AM NOT evil." He added.  
He kissed Tom and said: "I don't know if Brad wanted me to leave, but he won, he found what he was looking for, I'm leaving, he'll have you." He said.  
"I don't want him." Phoebe finally said after a long silence.  
She was still wondering if Brad had said the truth.  
"I want you." She added after a long silence.  
"Can you please take your dautgher in your arms so that she'll stop crying." She said.  
Cole took Liz in his arms and she immediately stopped to cry.  
"Phoebe, I didn't came back to hurt you or to take you powers or I don't know what Brad said, I came back because I love you and I needed to spend some time with you and my babies." He explained.  
Phoebe walked next to him and burried her face in his chest and Cole hugged her. Tom and Liz babbled, they were between them and it looked like they enjoyed being in their parents arms.  
Cole smiled and said: "Our first family hug."  
"I defenitely love it." Phoebe said.  
"Lizzy and Tom like it too." Cole replied.  
"Yeah, and it looks like as long as Liz is in your arms, she's happy." Phoebe stated.  
"Just like her Mommy." Cole said with a smile.  
Phoebe smiled back at him and Cole kissed her.  
"What do you think about watching a cartoons in the living room? And then you'll have to get dressed because we're going to the restaurant tonight." Cole said.  
"I can't go to the restaurant, I'm sure Paige and Piper had planned a party at P3 and I can't miss it." Phoebe explained.  
"I've talked with Paige and she and Piper didn't plan anything for tonight, so we're going to the restaurant." Cole replied.  
Of course he was lying, he knew there will be a huge party at P3, but he wanted to surprise Phoebe.  
"Okay, so we're going to the restaurant." Phoebe said as she smiled.  
  
They spend they afternoon watching cartoons with Liz and Tom, Snow White, Liz's favourite and Peter Pan, Tom's favorite. Cole was still holding Liz, the little girl couldn't stand to be away from her Daddy, even if it was to go in Phoebe's arms. Cole knew there were something special between them, a very strong bond, a link that nodody could break, maybe because he was the first person that she saw at the nursery when she woke up from her coma, he didn't know exactly why, but he loved his little girl.  
As for Phoebe, she was holding Tom and resting her head on Cole's shoulder. She was thinking about Brad, he lied to her and she didn't like it, they were going to have a long explanation about it when he'll orb his ass back in the manor.  
Once Peter Pan had been finished, Cole said: "Now, everybody have to get prepare to go to the restaurant."  
Phoebe nodded and said: "If Liz wants to come with me, than I'll changed them and I'll get changed too."   
Cole looked at Liz and said: "All right princess, you're going with Mommy for a while, okay?" He kissed her and said: "Daddy loves you baby." He handed her to Phoebe and Liz started to cry.  
Cole said: "Come baby, be a good little girl and go with Mommy, Daddy is waiting for you right here, I'm not going anywhere without you." He kissed her again and she stopped crying.  
"Amazing." Phoebe said.  
"Maybe she's scared to see me leaving her again, she doesn't want me to go away." Cole said.  
"Yeah, and she's not the only one." Phoebe added.  
Cole smiled and kissed her and he said: "I know you don't want me to leave but I'll have to."  
Phoebe nodded, she knew it too well, she knew that the dream will be over soon.  
"Cole... I..." Phoebe started.  
"Shhh." Cole silenced her with a kiss and said: "I don't want to see you sad tonight, I want to see you smiling, even if you know that I'll be leaving soon."  
Phoebe nodded and Cole said: "Go get ready now."  
Phoebe said: "Okay." And she got up and walked upstairs with her kids.  
Cole smiled, tonight was going to be awesome and he couldn't wait to be at P3.  
Paige orbed in.  
"Hey Cole." She said.  
"Hi Paige." Cole replied.  
"Where's Pheebs?" Paige asked.  
"Getting prepare to go to the restaurant with me and the kids." Cole proudly said.  
"Hello, is there something in you little head? Did you forget about P3?" She said as she knocked on Cole's head.  
Cole laughed and said: "No, of course I didn't forget about P3, the restaurant is just a trickery."  
"Oh, well I guess there's something in you little head then." Paige said with a smile.  
"Thanks." Cole said.  
They both smiled and Paige said: "Wait a minute, how comes that Liz is not in your arms?"   
Cole smiled and said: "Well, I told her that I wasn't going anywhere and she went with Phoebe."  
"She's very smart." Paige said.  
"Just like her Daddy." Cole said.  
Paige playfully hit his arm and said: "Of course not, my little niece is just like her Aunt Paige."  
"Yeah, whatever." Cole said.  
They both smiled and Paige said: "We'll met you at 7pm at the club. Sounds good for you?" Paige asked.  
"Yeah, I'll shimmer them at the club, so that Phoebe won't know where we go." Cole answered.  
"Very good." Paige said.  
"We're partner on this one." Cole said.  
Paige nodded and they high five.  
"I gotta run, see you at the club." She said before orbing out.  
  
45 minutes later. Phoebe walked down the stairs. Cole had get changed and he was waiting for Phoebe in the living room. When he saw her, he frooze, she was wonderful. He walked next to her and said: "Wow...You're...wow." He stammered.  
"Beautiful?" Phoebe asked with a smile.  
"Yeah, beautiful, hot and sexy." He replied.  
"Thank you, you look goog too." Phoebe said.  
"Thanks, oh, let me hold Tom baby." He said as he noticed that she was holding Tom and Liz.  
Phoebe handed him Tom and Cole looked deep in her eyes and said: "You're wonderful."  
They both smiled and they kissed passionately. Phoebe felt how much he wanted her in his kiss, and she wanted him as well. She kissed him back with the same ardour, the same passion.  
"We better stop before it ends up in our bed." Phoebe said as she pulled away from Cole.  
Cole smiled and said: "Yeah, you're right."  
Liz tugged on her father's collar. Cole smiled and said: "I'm not holding you baby, I have you brother in my arms."  
"Dada." The little girl said as she smiled at him, still tugging on his collar.  
"How can I resist with a smile like this?" Cole asked to Phoebe.  
"I guess you can't." Phoebe said.  
"I really want to take her in my arms but I don't want Tommy to feel rejected or something. I love him as much as I love Lizzy." Cole said.  
"He won't, you don't have to worry about it, he knows and I know that you love him, and Lizzy really wants to be with you, she loves her Daddy very much." Phoebe explained.  
"Are you sure?" Cole asked.  
Phoebe nodded and took Tom in his arms and Cole took Liz. Cole's little girl babbled and snuggled up to him like she used to do.  
"Are you ready to go?" Cole asked to Phoebe.  
Phoebe nodded and Cole said: "I'm going to shimmer us there, I don't want to take the car."  
Phoebe said: "Okay." And she came closer to Cole and rest her head on his chest. Cole kissed her forehead and shimmered to the club.  
  
"SURPRISE!!!!!!" Everybody said as Cole, Phoebe and the kids shimmered in.  
"Oh my god, you did it." Phoebe said.  
Paige and Piper both said: "Yup."  
Phoebe looked at Cole and said: "You lied to me?"  
Cole nodded with a smile and said: "And it worked like a charm."  
They all walked towards the table and Paige walked towards Cole and they high five and Paige said: "Like charm." They both smiled.  
Cole walked towards Piper who was holding Will. He kissed Piper on the cheek and Will on the forehead and asked: "How's my little Will today?"  
"He's fine." Piper replied.  
"All right, it's time to eat, everybody please sit down." She added.  
They all sit down at the table and started to eat.  
  
Some hours later, the babies were all asleep and Phoebe and Cole were dancing a slow dance. Piper had planned everything and she had bought to the club 3 cribs for Tom, Liz and Will. Leo and Piper were half asleep and Paige was cleaning some stuffs in the club. Once the song finished, Cole and Phoebe walked next to Leo and Piper and they all decided to come home.  
  
After that, Phoebe and Cole had carried the kids in their room to changed them into their Pj's, they put them in their bed. They kissed them goodnight and walked in Phoebe's room.  
"Do they wake up during the night?" Cole asked.  
"No, but sometimes Lizzy wakes up, probably because of a nightmare." Phoebe answered.  
She sat down on the bed and sighed.  
"You look tired." Cole noted.  
"Yeah, I had an hard day." Phoebe said.  
Cole sat back next to her and put his hand on her neck and brushed her lips with his thumb.  
"I don't want you to leave me Cole, stay here with us, please." Phoebe said with tears in her eyes.  
He kissed her passionately without saying anything.  
Phoebe put her arms around his neck and pulled him on the bed, on top of her. They ran their hands over each other's bodies, enjoying to be together and alone, to share some private moment.  
"Cole...Stay with me tonight and make love to me." Phoebe whispered between kisses.  
"Okay, but I hope Brad will be watching from upthere..." Cole replied.  
"What? Why?" Phoebe asked.  
"Well, if he watches us, he will see how much we love each other." Cole said.  
"You're disgusting." Phoebe said.  
"I know." Cole replied and they both laughed.  
They kissed again and again, then Cole unbouttoned Phoebe's shirt and she did the same with his, they continued to kiss and they made love...all night long...  
  
When Phoebe woke up in the morning, she felt that Cole was behind her, holding her tightly. She knew he had already woke up because he was caressing her belly. Phoebe missed that feeling, to feel him next to her in the morning was awesome. She smiled.  
"Morning my love." Cole said.  
"Morning." Phoebe replied.  
Cole kissed her shoulder and asked: "Did you sleep well?"  
"Yeah, it was awesome, everything had been awesome since yesterday evening." She answered.  
"I agree, but I prefered the 'together in bed' part." Cole said as he kissed her neck.  
"I liked it too." Phoebe replied, still smiling.  
"Do you know when the babies will wake up?" Cole asked.  
"Around 10." She said.  
"So we have two hours before getting up." Cole said.  
Phoebe nodded and asked: "Does it bother you if I stay a little more in your arms to sleep?"  
"No, you know I like to hold you." Cole replied.  
He laid down on his back and Phoebe snuggled up to him and rest her head on his chest.  
Cole smiled and said: "You look like Lizzy when you do this."  
Phoebe smiled and closed her eyes as Cole kissed her forehead and he pulled the blanket on her. He wanted her to feel as good as possible...  
  
  
Wow, it was longer than I thought, anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it coz it's longer...  
Do I have to said: To be continued? Of course no, coz I still have a lot of ideas for this story...  
Okay, now it's spoilers time: Brad will be back and he's going to say horrible things...I'll write more Paige/Cole scene and Piper, Leo and Will will be more present...Does it sound good for you guys?????  
Don't forget to review please...Thanks...a lot. 


	16. And Leaving Again

Here comes the 16th chapter. 16, it's a lot of chapters, don't you think? Well I hope that it doesn't bother you too much...  
Enjoy... and don't forget to review, your opinion is really important to me...  
  
  
Two hours later, Phoebe woke up. She didn't say anything, she just ran her fingers on Cole's chest, then on his neck, down to his shoulder and his arm. Cole smiled.  
"Having fun?" He asked.  
Phoebe smiled and said: "Definitely."  
She continued to caress him slowly and said: "You were running your hands on my belly when I woke up this morning and I can feel your right hand caressing my side right now...So now it's time for payback."  
Cole smiled and kissed her forehead.  
They stay quite for a while until Phoebe yawned.  
"I'm sorry." Cole said.  
"Why?" Phoebe asked.  
"Well, I kept you up all night long and now you're tired." He explained.  
"I want to be tired every day if you make love to me every night." She replied.  
"I wish I could." Cole said sadly.  
"Listen baby, I know you have to leave today and I don't want to talk about it, I don't even want to think about it, I just want to enjoy my last day with you, in your arms." Phoebe said as she came on top of Cole and kissed him passionately.  
"Daaaadaaaaaa." They heard in the baby-listening microphone.  
They stop kissing and they both smile.  
"Looks like your baby girl is calling you." Phoebe said.  
"Our baby girl." Cole corrected.  
"She's mad about you, just like me." She said before kissing him.  
Cole rolled on his side and came on top of Phoebe and he said: "I'm mad about you too." He kissed her and they heard again Liz calling her Daddy.  
"I think you really have to go." Phoebe said.  
Cole nodded and kissed her one more time and said: "I love you."  
Phoebe smiled and replied: "Me too."  
Cole smiled back at her and got up and walked in the kids' room.  
"Good morning baby." He said to Liz.  
"Dada." The little girl said as she started to fidget.  
Cole took her in his arms and said: "Yeah, Daddy is here baby. You look beautiful this morning, just like your Mommy." He had forgotten about the microphone and Phoebe was listening to what he was saying to the kids.  
Tom woke up and babbled.  
"Hey, look at my baby boy. Hello Tommy." He said to his son.  
He took him in his arms and Liz pushed him away.  
"Come on Lizzy, be nice with Tommy, please." Cole said to her as he kissed her forehead.  
"Let's see Mommy." He added.  
"Meme." Tom said.  
"Yeah baby, that's it, we're going to see you beautiful Mommy who is waiting for you in her room." He said and he walked in Phoebe's room.  
"Here we go." He said and he put Tom on the bed next to Phoebe.  
The little boy crawled towards his Mommy. She took him in her arms and kissed his cheek.  
"Morning my love." She said to him.  
Cole sat down next to them. Liz was playing with her fingers on Cole's chest and it made him smile. He put one of his arms around Phoebe who rested her head on his shoulder as she looked at Liz.  
"Hey, good morning my baby girl." She said to her.  
Liz smiled and said as she touched Cole's chest with her little hands: "Dada."  
"Yeah, I know baby, your Daddy is here." She said.  
"Morning you guys." They heard Piper talking in the baby-listening microphone.  
"Morning everybody." Said Leo, then he said: "Come on Willy say good morning to Uncle Cole and Aunt Phoebe."  
"Orning." The little boy said.  
Phoebe and Cole both smiled.  
Piper added: "Breakfast will be ready in some minutes, we'll be waiting for you downstairs."  
Cole kissed Phoebe on the forehead and said: "I love to have the three of you in my arms."  
Phoebe noticed that Liz was pushing away her arm.  
"Yeah but Lizzy wants you only for herself, she's pushing me away." She said.  
Cole took Liz's arm and said: "Come on baby, you have to be nice with Mommy, she can be in my arms too, just like Tommy."  
Cole kissed her in the neck and tickled her and said: "You're just a little squirt."  
Liz laughed and a Phoebe smiled. She loved the way Cole was with Liz and Tom, he was always smiling at them and she loved to see his handsome smile.  
"I think it's time to go downstairs and eat our breakfast." Phoebe said.  
Cole nodded and Phoebe asked: "Can you go in their room and take their bottles?"  
"Sure my love." Cole replied with a smile. He kissed Phoebe and got up. He gently put Liz on the bed and she started to protest.  
"You have to be a good little girl baby, Dad will be right back." Cole said as he placed a kiss on her cheek. He walked in the babies room and took their bottles.  
Brad orbed in.  
They looked at each others for a while. The Brad turned off the baby-listening microphone and Brad said: "You had sex with her right?"  
"I didn't had sex with her, I made love with her, that's a big difference." Cole answered.  
"Yeah, whatever." Brad said.  
"So did she uhh, you know... like it?" He asked again.  
"Yeah, I think so." Cole answered.  
"I'm asking this because I want to know if I'm better than you in bed, you know, maybe she compared between you and me or something." He said.  
"I have to say that she really enjoyed it when we did it, she said she was in heaven, and I have to admit that she's real babe. I mean I'm sure that it was the best screw of our lifes." He added.  
Cole hit him across the face, really hard. He couldn't stand the way Brad was talking about Phoebe.  
Brad laughed as he got up and Cole hit him again, harder than the first time and he stopped laughing.  
"You can say whatever you want about Phoebe, I know you never touched a inch of her skin, I know it because last night I felt that she was mine, I felt her love for me, a love that nodoby can break, that you, stupid whitelighter, can't break because we are made for each others, we belong to each others and you know what's the funniest thing about it? You'll never touch her like I did last night, you'll never make her feel the way I made her feel last night." Cole said.  
He hit him one more time and said: "And I don't want you to be disrespectful towards her. That's why..." He hit him again and finished: "You deserved to be hit."  
"Have a nice day." Cole said as he walked out of the room with a smile.  
He walked in Phoebe's room and they all walked downstairs to have breakfast.  
  
Some hours later, they all had finished their breakfast, they had their shower and were dressed. Cole and Phoebe were playing with the kids on the bed. Of all a sudden, a demon appeared and said: "That's what you were hiding Cole, two wonderful babies, now I know it and I'll tell it to the Brotherhood." He laughed and blinked out.  
Cole was in shocked, his worst nightmare just happened. A demon found out his secret and now Phoebe and the kids were in danger.  
"I have to go." He said.  
"Cole no." Phoebe said.  
"I'm sorry baby, but you've heard what he said, I have to kill him, I have to protect you and the babies, I don't want you to get hurt." He said.  
He kissed Phoebe and she asked: "When will you be back?"  
"I don't know." He replied sadly.  
He kissed her one more time and kissed the kids.  
Liz started to cry, like if she was understanding what was happening.  
Cole kissed her cheek and said: "Come on baby, please don't cry, you stay with Mommy, everything will be okay."  
He looked at Phoebe and said: "I'll come here everynight to kiss you and the kids, leave me a note on your bed if there's something wrong."  
Phoebe nodded as she was crying.  
"I love you all." Cole whispered, he was crying as well.  
He shimmered out.  
'He's gone...' Phoebe thought. It was so quick, she had so many things to tell him, so many things she wanted to share with him. Now it was over.  
Liz was still crying and Phoebe took her in her arms.  
"What are we going to do without him?" She asked as she kissed Liz and Tom's cheeks.  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, end of the 16th chapter...Did you guys like it?  
As always please, read and review...THANKS...  
  
Someone asked me to send her an email to tell her when I update my story...So if you guys want me to send an email to all of you when add a new chapter, let me now it in one of your review and I'll add you in my list...Don't forget to tell me for which story you want to recieve my email, "I want to have a baby." or "Where's my son?" 


	17. Just 2 Demons

Hello everyone, here comes another chapter of this story, I hope you're going to like this new one...As always, please review coz without your reviews I think this story will be over for a long time.  
Thank for all the reviews you already send, it goes right to my heart...  
  
  
  
Six months have passed since Cole left because a demon found out that he has two babies. Phoebe was alone, again, to raise her kids. She has fogiven to Brad for all the things he said about Cole being evil, he was just jealous, and as he was a whitelighter, Phoebe knew he was good, he was also very helpfull with the kids. But of course she wasn't in love with him, her heart and her soul belonged to Cole, the love of her life. Brad and her, they were just friends, but she knew he wanted to be more than just a friend. But even if Brad was in love with her, it was clear for Phoebe, she wanted to be with Cole and only with Cole, nodoby else, no matter how long she will have to wait for him, she'll wait for him to come back, always.  
Of course she missed him, a lot, but everyday, before going to bed, she was writting a letter to him, about what happened in the day, about was she has done with the kids, when they smiled, why they smiled. She was also writting about Paige's new boyfriend, or Piper, Leo and Willy. Once she finished the letter, she put it on the pillow next to her, and every mornings when she woke up, the letter wasn't here.  
  
Cole was fighting hard to protect Phoebe and the babies, but he was shimerring at the manor every nights, kissing Phoebe and the kids. He took the letter as well and shimmered to the penthouse to read it, over and over, savouring every words written by Phoebe. Sometimes the letter were making him laugh but sometimes it was making him cry. He missed them so much, being with them was heaven and being far away from him was hell. At the end of all her letters, Phoebe was writting: "We love you and we miss you. Phoebe, Liz and Tom." That was what was making Cole very sad.  
Six months was a long time, it was too much time. He needed to see them, to hold them and to kiss them, even if it was only for few minutes.  
He shimmered to the manor. Phoebe was peacefully sleeping, she was beautiful. Cole laid down next to her. As usual she was wearing his shirt and his boxer, Cole loved to see her in his clothes. It was 9 in the morning, Phoebe didn't have to go to work because it was Sunday. Cole felt Phoebe stirred next to her. Cole smiled. He didn't said anything, he just watched her. She slowly opened her eyes and stretched. Then she saw him, smiling at her.  
"It's just another dream and..." Phoebe said but Cole kissed her before she could finished her sentence.  
He pulled apart and said: "Good morning my love. Did you sleep well?"  
"I love you." Phoebe replied and she kissed him back.  
Cole smiled and said: "Me too baby."  
"Are you coming back for real?" She asked.  
"Not yet baby, I'm sorry, I need to see you and the kids a little, I missed you guys so much, it was driving me crazy, it's too hard to live without you."  
"Ditto." Phoebe replied as she smiled.  
"What if we go in the babies' room, I can't wait to hold them in my arms." Cole said.  
Phoebe nodded and got up. They both walked in the kids' room. They both were already awake. Cole smiled at them and took Liz in his arms. She started to cry. Something was wrong, she was struggling to go away from Cole and she was stretching her hand towards Phoebe.  
"Come here baby." Phoebe said as she took her dautgher in her arms. Liz rest her head on Phoebe's shoulder, she was still crying.  
Cole looked down and he said: "She's mad at me because I left her, she probably hates me now."  
"Don't say that Cole, she loves you, she just needs to remember who you are and everything will be okay." Phoebe said.  
"Come next to me." She added.  
Cole walked next to her and put one of his arm around her. Liz was still whimpering and she have burried her face in Phoebe's neck.  
Phoebe patted her back and said: "Lizzy, baby, it's just Daddy, you don't have to cry."  
She kissed her forehead and said: "Come on baby, you have to stop to cry."  
Cole was looking down and he was almost crying. He was felling guilty, as usual, guilty because he left Liz and now his baby girl didn't want to be with him.  
He said: "I'm sorry I left you baby, it's not that I don't love you, it's just that I had to go because I don't want you to get hurt."  
Liz didn't stop.  
Cole said: "I better go, it's not a good idea to come back if it's not for real, I'm only hurting you and the kids when I do that. I'm sorry."  
He kissed Phoebe on the cheek and said: "One day I'll be back and we'll be happy."  
"I love you." He added. He walked towards the door.  
"Dada." Liz said.  
Cole stopped and Phoebe smiled.  
"I think you're going to have breakfast with us." She said. Cole turned back and looked at Liz. She was now smiling at him. The cutest smile Cole has ever saw, with Phoebe's smile of course.  
"Can...Can I hold her?" He asked.  
Phoebe nodded and handed him Liz.  
The little girl smiled and laughed as Cole tickled her.  
"Dada." She repeated.  
Phoebe walked next to them and Cole kissed her. Surprisingly, Liz didn't pushed her away, she just play with her mother's hair and touched her cheek as she said: "Mama."  
Cole pulled away and said: "She can say Mama?"  
Phoebe nodded proudly and said: "Yup!"  
Cole kissed Liz on the cheek and said:" You're a very good little girl baby."  
Phoebe smiled and took Tom in her arms. The little boy snuggled up to her and smiled. Cole walked next to them and hugged to both of them.  
Piper, Leo, Will who was in Piper's arms and Paige entered to room.  
"Oh, too cute, a family hug." Piper said.  
Phoebe and Cole look at them.  
"Hey Cole." Paige said.  
"Hey everybody." He replied.  
Phoebe said: "He came to have breakfast with us."  
"Good, let's go in the kitchen then." Piper said.  
They all walked in the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table while Piper gave Will to Leo and started cooking.  
Brad orbed in, smiling.  
"Morning everyone." He said happilly.  
Paige rolled her eyes. Brad kissed Phoebe and the kids. Cole closed his eyes, he didn't want to see him kissing his family, Paige noticed it and smiled. She knew Cole hated Brad and that was good because she hated him as well. Cole wondered why Phoebe still trusted him after all he said, Cole will have to talk to her about him. Brad was a bad influence for Tom and Liz even if he was a whitelighter.  
Piper placed three bottles on the table with milk and chocolate. Leo took one of them and gave it to Will. Phoebe took one too for Tom and Brad took the last one. Cole smiled, Brad was probably thinking that he was going to give Liz her bottle. He used his powers and the bottle appears in his hands and it gave it to Liz.  
"She's my daughter, not yours." Cole said.  
"Well done." Paige whispered to him. They both smiled.  
Liz took her bottle in her hands and started to drink it, that way, Cole didn't need to hold it for her.  
"Drinking your bottle alone, you're a big girl baby." He said as he placed a kiss on her forehead. Liz was smiling, she was looking around her as she was drinking her bottle. She looked at Phoebe and smiled at her. Phoebe looked at her beautiful daughter and winked at her. Liz smiled even more. Then Phoebe stuck her tongue out at her and Liz laughed. Cole was watching the scene, smiling, his girls both had a wonderful smile. Brad had watched the scene as well, and he was getting on his nerves, the demon came back, it wasn't a good thing if he wanted to have Phoebe for himself.  
Piper finally finished cooking and put some pancakes on the table, Cole took one and started to eat it. Liz beckoned to him to have some of it.  
"No, baby, you're too little to have pancakes." He said with a smile. When Cole noticed that Brad was looking at him, he put his hand on Phoebe's thigh and carresed her with his tumb. Just to make him jealous. After that, he bent foward her and whispered in her ear: "You're really, really beautiful this morning baby."   
Phoebe smiled and kissed him.  
"Oh, get a room you two." Paige said.  
Cole pulled away and said: "Like you and...what's his name already? Uh, Bobby? No wait, Terry or is it Glen?"  
Paige looked shocked and said: "How do you know that?"  
Cole smiled and said: "I got a FBI agent infiltrate here."  
"Are you kinding me?" Paige asked.  
"Yeah." Cole replied. They both smiled and Paige stuck her tongue out to him.  
"Dada." Liz said, to informe her father that she has finished her bottle.  
"That's really good baby, you ate everything." He said.  
"Dawdaw." Tom said.  
Everydoby stared at the little boy.  
"First time he says that." Piper said.  
Phoebe nodded.  
"Hey baby, it's awesome. C'mon, say it again." Cole said.  
"Dadaw." Tom said then he smiled at his father.  
Cole kissed him on the cheek and said: "I'm glad to have two wonderful babies in my life."  
"And a beautiful wife." Phoebe added.  
"A gorgeous wife." Cole corrected.  
Everybody smiled in the room, except Brad.  
  
  
Once breakfast have been finished, Cole and Phoebe went in their room with the kids.  
"I have to go." Cole said.  
Phoebe nodded and said: "It was nice to have a breakfast with you."  
"I promise I'll be back soon, I don't know when but, I can't stay away from you and the kids, I love you guys too much. I don't want to miss one more smile or one more morning with you.  
And there's Brad too, I don't want him to be me, I am their father and I don't want the babies to think that he is their father."  
He kissed her passionately. Now, Cole knew he was ready to fight, he decided to kill every demons or warlocks who were in the underworld. Only five demons knew his secret, Cole were going to kill the five of them tonight and then he'll spend the rest of his life with the three persons who were the most important for him, Phoebe, Tom and Liz.  
They stopped kissing and Cole took Tom in his arms. Of course Liz protested, she wanted to be in Cole's arms.  
"Hey baby, your such a big boy now, you take care about Lizzy and Mommy, all right?" Cole kissed his baby boy and hugged him tightly.  
Cole handed him to Phoebe and Tom smiled at her, he loved his Mommy very much. He rested his head on her shoulder and played with her necklace.  
Cole took Liz in is arms and said: "Listen baby, I know you hate when Daddy leaves but, I won't be away for a long time, I promise I'll be back very soon." He kissed her and put her back on the bed.  
He kissed Phoebe one more time and said: "I love you." She smiled and he shimmered out.  
  
  
Phoebe spent the day out with Piper and Paige, Leo was staying at home with Brad and the kids. The girls went shopping, they bought tons of clothes for the kids. Paige loved to buy clothes for her nephews and for her little niece. Then they went back home. They had dinner with Brad and they all went to bed.  
Phoebe was talking in her room with Brad.  
He asked: "When will he come back?"  
"I don't know." Phoebe said.  
"Once again he left you." He said.  
"I know." She replied.  
Brad came closer to her and put his hands on her shoulder and said: "Listen honey, I don't want him to hurt you anymore, you have to break up with him, for real."  
"You know I can't." Phoebe said.  
Brad hugged her tightly. He liked to be next to her, to smell her scent and the feel the warmth of her body. He wanted to kill Cole, because he was with her, he hated him and somehow he hated Phoebe as well, because she was in love with him, she was in love with a demon, not with him. But now Cole was gone, this will give to him 6 months to make Phoebe fall in love with him. He smiled, he liked this idea, Phoebe were going to be his. He loved her so much, he knew he will make her happy.  
"You need to rest." He said.  
Phoebe nodded and laid down on her bed. Brad kissed her on the cheek, very close to the mouth and whispered: "Good night."  
Phoebe didn't answered but smiled at him and he orbed out.  
  
  
Later during the night, Cole shimmered him. Phoebe was sleeping. He smiled, she was so beautiful, it was dark but the moon was lighting her up, she was really beautiful. Cole came back because he had killed three of the five demons that knew his secret. He was almost free, and wanted to tell it to Phoebe and to rest with her for a while. To kill three demons is very exhausting.  
He walked next to the bed and came on top of her. He kissed her and brushed her hair.  
"Baby." He whispered.  
She slowly woke up and whispered: "Cole?"  
He kissed her again and she smiled and said: "Cole."  
"I told you I'll be back soon." He said.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked.  
"There were five demons who knew that I have two babies and now there are only two, I killed three of them during the night and I came to rest a little with you if you agree with my idea." He explained.  
"I totally agree." She said.  
"Good." Cole replied as he kissed her.  
He got up and took off his clothes, Phoebe watched him undress, she bit her lower lip when his pants fall onto his ankles. Cole noticed it and he smiled at her.  
"Are you sure you want to rest?" She asked.  
"Do you have something else in mind Mrs Turner?" He asked seductively as he slidded under the covers and came on top of her.  
"Do you?" She asked back.  
"Did I told you that you were very attractive this morning?" He asked.  
She nodded and he said: "And you still are right now."  
"What are you waiting for then?" She asked.  
They both smiled and made love.  
  
  
  
  
Here is the end of this chapter, did you guys liked it? Please review.  
I know this chapter was kinda nice and sweet but next one is going to be very very hard, especially for Phoebe and it won't be because of Cole, I can't tell you more, all you have to to is to wait for the next chapter...All I can say it that it's going to hurt.  
  
As always you can ask me (in your review) to add you in my list for update, just let me know and I'll be glad to send you an email everytime I update a chapter. 


	18. Raped

I was able to write the new chapter today coz I didn't went to college, I have an ear infection.  
Anyway, I hope you'll like this chapter who is going to be different then the others, I hope it won't shock you...  
Please review and tell me if you liked it or not, I'll remove it if it's too bad, you have to chose if it's not too hard...if you tell to the re-write it, I will...  
Good reading...  
  
  
  
Phoebe was the first one the woke up this morning. She smiled because she was in Cole's arms. He was sound asleep, with a smile on his face. She remember what he told her, that he'll be free soon because he just had two demons to kill. She smiled again, he was propably really tired, because he killed three demons the night before but also because he made love to her all night long.  
The alarm clock rung.  
'Oh no. It's Monday, I have to go to work.' She thought.  
She quickly turned it off. She felt Cole stirred next to her. She was so sorry that this stupid alarm woke him up. She came on top of him and kissed his neck, teasing him with her tongue, then she slowly licked his left earlobe and finally kissed him on the lips.  
Cole smiled, he hasn't opened his eyes yet and the love of his life was already kissing him.  
"I'm sorry that the alarm clock rung this morning." She said, between kisses.  
"Hmmm." Cole mumbled.  
He put his arms around her and said: "I like the way you wake me up right now."  
"You should go back to sleep baby, you look tired." She said.  
"No, I'm fine." He replied.  
He rolled on the bed so that he was on top. He always liked being on top of her. He kissed her and asked: "Don't you have to go to work, it's Monday?"  
"Nope, I'll call sick, I want to stay with you this morning." She answered.  
"You may regret it." He said with a smile.  
"Why?" She asked, half-laughing, half-serious. She was wondering what he was thinking about.  
"Because I've planned to make love to you again." He said as he kissed her neck.  
"Cole?" Phoebe asked, she was really serious now, it was scaring Cole.  
He stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes.  
"Yeah." He said.  
"Did you liked it?" Phoebe asked.  
Cole smiled and said: "Last night?"  
Phoebe nodded and Cole laughed. Then he stopped and said: "Of course I liked it baby, no, you know, I fact it loved it and I don't understand why you still doubt about it. You're amazing, being with you is amazing. I love you baby, I'm madly and deeply in love with you."  
He brushed her hair and looked at her, they both smiled in the same time.  
"I don't want you to worry about me, if I liked it or not, because all that matters to me is to know if you liked it and if you feel good with me." He added.  
"I loved it, I love when we're together." She said.  
"So we're both okay on that point." He said with a smile, with his handsome smile.  
As usual, it was cold outside the bed, but Phoebe felt hot, mostly because of Cole's warmth.  
"Let's go back to our little business." He said as he kissed her neck and ran his hands all over her body.  
Someone knocked on the door but Cole didn't stop kissing Phoebe and it was driving her mad, turning her on.  
"Yeah?" She said.  
"Can I come in?" Paige asked.  
"No, honey, I don't fell really good, I guess-I guess, I'm sick." Phoebe explained, she didn't want her sister to find her naked in her bed with Cole kissing her.  
Cole went under the sheet and kissed her belly, playing with his tongue. Phoebe loved it, his tongue was really hot, she loved this feeling.  
Cole knew exactly what he was doing to her, he knew he was driving her crazy with his kisses.  
Phoebe moaned.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Paige asked.  
"Uh, yeah, thanks Paige." Phoebe said.  
Paige smiled, she knew she was with Cole, she heard the noises last night. She just wanted to have fun with her big sister, she knew that Cole was probably kissing her right now, she wanted to bother her a little...  
"Oh, do you have any medicine?" Paige asked.  
"Yeah, I have everything I need here. Thanks." Phoebe replied.  
'Why doesn't she leave?' Phoebe thought.  
Cole came back from under the sheet and whispered: "I want you...now...I can't wait anymore."  
"Okay, you know it's really bad that Cole isn't here right now, I'm sure you'd feel better with him." Paige said as she smiled.  
"Yeah, bye Paige, good luck with your job." Phoebe said as she wished that she was going to leave really soon.  
"Bye Pheebs." She said with a smile as she went away. In the hallway she met Piper.  
Piper asked: "She's not going to work?"  
Paide replied: "No, she says she's sick, but she's with Cole. Did you heard the noises last night?"  
"Oh yeah..." Piper said as she rolled her eyes.  
Paige laughed and said: "I gotta go to work, see you later."  
Piper nodded and Paige walked away.  
Piper smiled as she walked towards Phoebe's door room. She knocked on the door.  
Phoebe and Cole were kissing very, very passionately, devouring each others lips. When she heard the knock on the door she pulled apart from Cole. She rolled her eyes and said: "Yeah."  
"Hi honey, Paige told me you're sick, I'm sorry." Piper said.  
"Thanks." Phoebe said. That was all she was able to say, Cole's kisses were driving her crazy and wild.  
"Oh, I'm going to P3 with Leo and Will, do you want me to take care about Liz and Tom?" Piper asked.  
"Say yes." Cole whispered to Phoebe.  
"Yes, please, that would be great." Phoebe replied.  
"Okay, see you later, bye." Piper said as she walked away.  
Cole went off of Phoebe's body and he laid down on his back.  
"Cole, what's wrong?" Phoebe asked.  
"Nothing baby, I was just thinking about what I was going to do today." He replied.  
"And what are you going to do today?" She asked.  
"First, I want to finish what we started before your sisters interrupted us, then I'll have a shower, and I'll kill those two demons, I'll come back home, make love to you once again, maybe we will go out to the park with Tom and Liz during the afternoon. Then I'll take you out to have a romantic dinner in restaurant and when we'll come back home, I'll make love to you all night long." He answered.  
"We can't leave the kids alone." Phoebe said.  
"That's why I'll ask to Aunt Paige to stay with them." He said.  
"That's great." Phoebe commented  
"Uh-uh." Cole said.  
They heard the front door closed.  
"Are we alone?" Cole asked.  
Phoebe nodded and Cole came back on top of her and said: "So let's focus on having fun together." They both smiled and made love...again...  
  
  
Some hours later. Cole and Phoebe were laying on the bed, in each others arms, as they used to do.  
Cole kissed her forehead and said: "I'm going to have a shower and then I'll kill those two bastards and we'll be happy forever."  
"Sounds like a plan." Phoebe said as she smiled.  
He kissed her passionately and went in the bathroom to have a shower. Once he finished, he walked back in the room and get dressed. Phoebe bit her lower lip when he saw him with only a towel wrapped around his waist. She was still in her bed, she didn't want to get up yet, she was feeling good in her bed.  
"I love you baby." She said as Cole finished to get dressed.  
Cole laid back next to her and said: "I love you too."  
They both smiled, they were so happy.  
He kissed her forehead and said: "I'll be back in 2 hours. You should go back to sleep so that you won't fall asleep tonight at the restaurant."  
Phoebe nodded and Cole smiled at her and shimmered out.  
Phoebe closed her eyes and smiled, she remembered of the night she just had with Cole, she really loved it, he was amazing in bed, in fact, he was amazing all the time.  
There were no words to decribe how she was feeling, she was more then happy, soon she will be even happier with Cole by her side forever, right now, her life was just like a dream.  
Of all a sudden, Brad orbed in. Phoebe opened her eyes.  
Brad was looking very angry.  
He said: "You think you can have sex with him anytime you want, like if I'm nothing for you? You think I'm going to let it happen, you think I'm going to let you go with him?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about Brad. Maybe you can sit down and we'll talk about it." She said she was also trying to make him calm down.  
"NO." He yelled.  
"You cheated on me." He shouted.  
Phoebe was really scared and she was even more scared as she saw a knife appeared in Brad's hand.  
He came on top on her on the bed, threatening her with the knife.  
"Brad, put this knife down, I know you don't want to hurt me." Phoebe said, she tried to stay as calm as possible.  
He hit her across the face, really hard, like Cole did to him last time. Phoebe put her hand on her face, tears streaming on her face, it was really hurting her.  
"Brad stop please." Phoebe begged.  
"You're a slut, you make me wanna throw up, you bitch." He said.  
He put the knife close to her throat and said: "Now you're going to do everything I want, otherwise I'm going to kill you, then I'll kill your kids."  
Phoebe pushed him away and yelled: "COLE!"  
Brad laughed and took her wrists and put them up to her head and he said: "He won't come."  
"COLE, help me!" Phoebe yelled again.  
"You're going to pay for what you did, I'll show you who is the best in bed."  
Phoebe tried to fight but he was really strong, she was terrified, petrified.  
She burst into tears and let him do what he wanted...and he hit her and rapped her.  
  
  
  
Paige went back home around 12.30 am, she wanted to have a lunch, she was starving.  
"Hey, anyone home?" She yelled.  
No one answered.  
'Piper and Leo are probably at P3.' She thought.  
She looked around the living room and the kitchen and as she found nobody, she went upstairs.  
She heard someone crying. It was coming from Phoebe's room. She ran in and found Phoebe crying on her bed, she was sitting on her bed, covered with the sheet, hugging her knees. She also saw the bruises on her face, something really bad happened.  
She sat down next to Phoebe and hugged her.  
"Oh my God Phoebe, what happened? Who did it to you?" She asked, with tears in her eyes, she couldn't stand to see her sister like this.  
Phoebe was still crying, she couldn't talk.  
Paige pulled away from her and notice a cut on her throat.  
"Phoebe tell me who did it." Paige asked again.  
"B-B-Brad." She mumbled.  
"Son of a bitch." Paige said.  
"I-I-I want to see Cole." Phoebe said, she couldn't stop crying.  
"Okay, honey." Paige said.  
"I'll be right back." She added.  
She orbed to the penthouse and yelled: "COLE! COLE!" He told her once that if something happen to Phoebe or to the kids, she could come here and call him and he'll shimmered here, and that's what he did.  
When he saw the tears in Paige eyes, Cole knew something wrong happened to Phoebe. Without saying a word, he shimmered next to Phoebe.  
Cole's heart shattered when he saw her, she was crying, and she was hurt. He immediately hugged her.  
"I'm here baby." He said as he kissed her forehead.  
She was shaking like a leaf and she was sobbing in his arms. Cole took the blanket and put it around her.  
"Shhh." He said.  
"What happened baby, who hurt you?" He asked. He didn't know yet that she has been more then physicaly hurt.  
"It's Brad...he-he...He rapped me." She said as she cried more.  
Cole tried to stay strong but he started to cry. He couldn't believe it, he didn't even want to believe it, this bastard hurt her baby, her hurt the love of his life. He was going to pay, he had to pay for what he did.  
Cole got up and said: "I'll be right back baby."  
"No, don't leave me Cole, I need you." She said.  
"Leo." He said as he looked at the ceiling.  
"Leo is going to stay with you and he'll heal you. I promise I'll be right back." He kissed her forehead and shimmered out, in the same time, Leo orbed in and healed Phoebe. No one noticed Paige who was silently crying in the doorway.  
  
  
  
Cole shimmered next to Brad, with a knife in his hands. He was so angry that he could heard his blood pumping in his ears. He squeezed Brad's throat and said: "What did you do to her?"  
Brad smiled and said: "She had the time of her life with me you know."  
Cole stabbed him in the stomach.  
"I'll make you feel how much you hurt her." He said, he eyes were injected with blood because he was too angry.  
"You can kill me, but it won't change to fact that I took her, I was inside of her and she'll always remember it when you'll touch her." Brad said as he laughed.  
Cole stabbed him again and threw him against the wall and he trew a fireball at him, leaving him dead on the floor.   
He shimmered back next to Phoebe. Leo, Piper and Paige were in the hallway. Will, Liz and Tom was in their room. Paige and Piper were hugging each other, they couldn't believe what happened to Phoebe.  
Phoebe was still crying. Cole took her in his arms and said: "I'm so sorry baby."  
"It's not your fault, everything is my fault." She said.  
"No baby, I don't want to hear that, it's not your fault okay, it's not your fault." Cole said.  
He brushed her hair and kissed her forehead. He was felling guilty, deadly guilty, he has left her and this fucking whitelighter hurt her.  
"You need a shower baby, with that you'll feel a little better." Cole said.  
Phoebe nodded, tears were still streaming on her cheeks.  
Cole shimmered them in the bathroom. Cole was still holding Phoebe, she was so weak that if he let her go, she was going to collapse on the floor.  
He turned on the hot water and conforted Phoebe again, patting her back and kissing her forehead. He didn't really know what to say to her, he didn't know what she wanted to hear.   
"Your shower is ready baby." He whispered.  
Phoebe nodded slid under the shower. She was looking sad and confused in the same time. Cole noticed the bruises on her belly has the sheet and the blanket fell on the floor. He closed his eyes and tears streamed on his cheeks, it was too hard for him to see her like this. She probably didn't want to show it to Leo when he healed her.   
"I'm going in your room to find you some clothes." He informed her.  
He went out of the bathroom and hit the wall hard. Leo, Piper and Paige looked at him. The last time they saw him like this was when Liz was very sick at the hospital when she was a little baby.   
Piper walked towards him and whispered: "I'm sorry Cole."  
Cole nodded and said: "I have to stay strong for her, but I know everything is my fault."  
"No, it's not." Piper said.  
"Of course it is, I left her instead of being next to her to protect her." He said.  
"Why did you left?" She asked.  
"Because I had to kill two demons who knew that I had a familly." He explained.  
"So you left because you had to fight to protect your family." Piper said.  
Cole nodded.  
"So this is not your fault Cole, you don't have to felt guitly, you left for a good reason." She said then she hugged him.  
He pulled away and said: "She's waiting for me."  
Piper nodded and Cole went in Phoebe's room and took her clothes and he shimmered back in the bathroom.  
Phoebe was waiting for him, a towel wrapped around her. She was avoiding his eyes and Cole noticed it.  
"Baby look at me please." He said.  
She looked down.  
Cole put her clothes next to the sink and came closer to her.   
He lifted up her chin so that she was looking at him and said: "What's wrong?"  
"You...you probably want to break up with me after what happened, it's like if I had been cheating on you." She said and she looked down again.  
"Baby, I will never, you hear me, never break up with you, I love you, and we will both get through this, I promise, I'll help you." He said.  
She burst out crying again and she rested her head on his chest.  
"I feel so dirty and so bad." She said.  
One more time, Cole didn't know what to said, he just put his arms around her to confort her.  
He closed his eyes and couldn't help but thought about what Brad did to her, how he hit her over and over again.  
"I called you, I cried out your name but you never came." Phoebe said.  
Cole opened his eyes and said: "I'm sorry." He kissed the top of her head.  
"You have to get dressed before you get sick, then we'll spend some time with our babies." Cole said.  
She nodded and she said: "I want to move out. I can't stay here anymore, I don't want to come back in my room anymore."  
Cole nodded and said: "I'll find a house, for you and the babies, today."  
"Thank you." She softly said.  
"Sure baby." He said as he kissed her forehead.  
He walked out of the bathroom to let her get dressed.  
Phoebe was feeling so bad, her life was now a real nightmare...  
  
  
  
  
So, what did you guys thought about this chapter? Was it too much?  
I can't wait for your reviews...  
The end of the story will come soon, I don't really know when or how it will end up yet, but I'm already working on a sequel...  
Please don't forget to review. THANKS  
  
  
As always you can ask me (in your review) to add you in my list for update, just let me know and I'll be glad to send you an email everytime I update a chapter. 


	19. Forever

Hey everyone...Here's the last chapter of this story...I have to say that I'm pretty sad to put an end at it...I mean, it was my first fanfic and I loved to write it... But...hopefully, I'm already working on the sequel...I can't tell you more...Please read the last chapter and review... THANKS THANKS THANKS...  
  
Please, also read my explanations about chapter 18 after reading this last chapter...  
  
  
Here we go...*snif*   
LAST CHAPTER, CHAPTER 19  
  
  
Phoebe wiped away her tears and get dressed. Cole was waiting for her in the hallway, he was lost, he didn't know what to do. Did Phoebe want him to hug her and hold her in his arms or did she want him to leave her alone? God, it was so hard. He wanted to cry because he was feeling bad for her, he wanted to take all her pain away so that she could feel good and safe, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it. He looked down.  
When she went out of the bathroom, he looked at her and he said: "Hey baby."   
He walked close to her, he was about to touch her, to put his arms around her but he didn't, maybe it wasn't what she wanted, maybe she didn't wanted a man to touch her.  
  
Phoebe was looking down, she couldn't look into his eyes, it was too hard, she was feeling so dirty, so awful in front of him, she wanted to throw up, she was feeling really bad.  
"Do you want to come with me? I have something to show you." He asked. Phoebe could heard all his sadness in his voice.  
She nodded slightly.  
  
Piper, Leo and Paige were on the hallway, looking at them. They didn't know what to say but they were all feeling sorry for Phoebe.  
Cole looked at Paige and said: "Can...can you watch the kids? Please."  
Paige nodded and Cole took Phoebe's hand in his. He looked at her and she was still looking down, but she didn't pulled her hand away from his. Cole squeezed her hand gently and caress her with his thumb, he wanted her to know that he wasn't going to hurt her, that she was safe with him, she didn't have to worry.  
  
They both walked downstairs, without saying anything. Cole led Phoebe towards the front door and opened it. They walked down the stairs and crossed the road. They stopped in front of the house which was just front of the manor. It was a beautiful little white house.  
"I...uh...it was for sale, and...uh...I wanted it to be a surprise, I bought the house for you and the kids, I wanted to change some things before showing it to you...but...uh...I understand that you don't want to stay at the manor after what happened, that's why...uh...it's not like I wanted it to be...I-I mean...it's not perfect, but I, I-I hope you'll like it because I would like to live here with you and with Tommy and Lizzy...If you agree, of course." Cole said. He had trouble to catch on his words but tried to do his best.  
Phoebe just nodded in answer. Cole took the key and opened the door and they stepped in.  
"There is 4 room, one for you and me, one for Liz and Tom and when they'll be older they'll have their own room and we will have a guest room too." Cole explained.  
"There is also a kitchen, a living room and two bathrooms." He added.  
He didn't know what Phoebe was thinking about it, he didn't know if she liked it, there were not emotions readable on her face.  
  
Of course the house was empty but Cole used his powers and added all the furnitures they could need, including a fireplace. He tried to make it like Phoebe would like it to be.  
He noticed that he was still caressing her hand with his thumb.  
He looked at her and asked: "Do you like it?"  
She nodded. Not the kind of answer he was waiting for...  
"You don't like it. I knew it, I'm sorry...I'm really sorry, we...we better go." He said.  
"No." She whispered.  
He looked at her and let her hand go.  
He moved closer to her. He really wanted to hold her in his arms, but he didn't dare to touch her.  
He finally made the first step. He slowly put his hands on her cheeks and kissed her forehead. He did all those things very slowly, he didn't want to scared her. He pressed his forehead against hers and brushed her hair with his fingers.  
He closed his eyes and whispered: "I want you to feel as good as possible, tell me what you want and I'll do it, all you have to do is to ask, I'll do everything for you." He voice was trembling, he was at the verge of tears.  
"The house...It's...it's beautiful." She whispered.  
Cole opened his eyes when he heard her talking. He was feeling a little better.  
"Okay." He simply replied.   
He kissed her forehead again and said: "I'm going to bring the kids here, with some of the things they need and we'll spend our first night here, in our house."  
Phoebe nodded. She was still feeling bad but, being next to Cole what helping her to feel a little better and she liked to house.  
"You should sit down on the couch, I'll be right back." He said.  
She nodded again and sat down on the couch. Cole used his powers and lighted up the fireplace, maybe it could help her to feel better. Then he remember that he had to do something about to bruises on her belly. First he was going to take the kids here with their Mommy and then he'll spend the rest of the night, the rest of her life, taking care about Phoebe.  
He didn't realized that time had spend that fast, it was almost dinner time.  
He shimmered out and some minutes later he shimmered back in with the kids in his arms. He walked towards the couch and sat down next to Phoebe. Liz stretched her hands towards her Mommy.  
"Do you want to take her in yours arms?" Cole gently asked to Phoebe.  
She nodded and Cole handed her her little girl.  
Liz burried her face on her mother's neck and said: "Mama."  
"Yeah baby." Phoebe whispered as she kissed her on the top of the head.  
Phoebe closed her eyes and Cole saw the tears rolling down her cheeks. It broke his heart.   
It was a little bit odd but it looked like Liz was understanding that something was wrong with her Mommy and that she was trying to confort her.  
Cole watched Phoebe silently crying while she was holding her daughter in her arms. He felt like if was going to cry again but he didn't want to, he had to stay strong for Phoebe.  
  
  
  
  
A moment later, Cole and Phoebe were in the kitchen with the kids, Cole was cooking for the dinner. Phoebe was sitting on a chair, Liz was still in her arms. The silence which was surrounding them was heavy but Cole didn't want to forced Phoebe to talk if she wasn't feeling like talking to him. They ate their dinner in the same silence.  
  
Once they finished to eat Cole said: "You can go in the bathroom to get changed into your Pj's, I'll take care of the babies and put them in their bed and then I'll clean the kitchen."  
Phoebe nodded. She got up and handed Liz to him. Cole took his baby girl in his arms and Phoebe walked in the bathroom.  
Cole got up as well and walked in the kids' room. He changed them into their Pj's and kissed them good night.   
He gave to Tom his Teddy bear and said: "Mommy is going to kiss you good night baby."  
He kissed Liz on the cheek and said: "You too my love."  
Phoebe walked in the room. She was wearing her usual Pj's, one of Cole's boxer and one of his shirt. Cole looked at her and smiled at her, she smiled back, it was a small smile but it was heaven for Cole.  
While Phoebe was kissing the kids good night, Cole was cleaning the kitchen.  
  
  
  
  
Phoebe was now lying in the king side bed, she was a little bit cold. Cole walked in the room as well and knelt down next to the bed.   
He brushed her hair and whispered: "You know, I saw the bruises on your belly when you were in the shower, I'm going to call Leo so that he'll heal you. Okay?"  
Phoebe nodded as she was used to do since this horrible thing happened to her.  
"Leo." Cole said.  
Leo immediately orbed in.  
Cole slowly pulled up Phoebe's shirt a little. He looked away when he saw her belly full of bruises. It was killing him to see her hurt like this. It was probably hurting her like hell but she didn't say anything.  
"Heal her please." Cole said to Leo.  
Leo nodded. He knew he was breaking the rules because it wasn't a demon who did that to Phoebe, but he didn't care, he wanted to heal her. He knew that the Elders were going to be mad at him but it wasn't a matter at all.  
Leo finished to heal her and kissed her on the forehead.  
"Rest a lot Phoebe, Paige and Piper tell you good night, we love you." He added.  
Phoebe nodded and whispered: "Thanks."  
Leo orbed out and Cole pulled Phoebe's shirt down and pulled the covers on her.  
He kissed her forehead and whispered: "Sleep well my love."  
Phoebe closed her eyes and Cole walked out of the room.  
He wanted to sleep by her side, but as she didn't asked him to stay with her, he thought that she didn't want him to sleep next to her, maybe she wanted to stay alone.   
He let the door room half opened and laid down on the couch. It was cold in the living room, he didn't have a blanket or a pillow but he didn't care at all, he didn't wanted to sleep, he knew he won't be able to find the sleep until Phoebe gets better.  
  
  
  
  
During the night, Phoebe woke up, because of a nightmare. She was crying, the nightmare had been about what Brad did to her and she couldn't stand it and it was understandable, images of what he did to her was running in her mind.  
She got up and walked in the living room, she wanted to be in Cole's arms, she knew it was the better place for her to be, she had always felt safe in his arms.  
She slowly and silently walked next to him, and without saying anything, she slidded on the couch next to him and rest her forehead on his chest. She thought he was asleep. She noticed that he was wearing a shirt, he never did that before, he always liked to sleep stripped to the waist.   
She jumped slightly as he kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her, around her shoulders, Cole was almost sure that she wasn't ready to be touched somewhere else and he was easily understanding that, that's why he tried to avoid to touch her body with his. He noticed that she was shaking, she was propably cold. He shimmered them into their bed and pulled the blanket on her.  
"Shhh." He whispered, she was still crying.  
"It's okay." He said, trying to confort her the best he can.  
After some minutes, she finally stopped crying.  
"I...I don't know if I'll... if I'll be albe to have se..." She couldn't finished her sentence, Cole cut her off and said: "Make love." He knew exactly what she wanted to say.  
She nodded and said: "Make love with you... now."  
He kissed her forehead and said: "Listen baby, I don't know exactly how you feel inside, but I know that you feel bad."  
He brushed her hair and said: "We'll take as much time as you want, I'll kiss you only when you'll ask me to kiss you, I'll touch you when you'll be ready, I won't push you to do something that you don't want to do if you're not ready. I'll be patient, I'll wait for you and when you'll be ready, we'll make it, slowly, with love and passion, we'll take our time and if there's something wrong, I'll immediately stop if you ask me to stop."  
He kissed her forehead again and said: "I love you and I'll wait for you to be ready, don't worry about me, just think about yourself."  
She nodded, closed her eyes and she whispered: "Thank you."  
He didn't replied to her, he just tightened his embrace around her so that she could feel that he was here and that she was safe with him, that he was protecting her.  
"I won't let someboby hurt you anymore." He added.  
This time it was her turn not to replied, she just felt asleep in his arms. She felt good there, with his arms wrapped around her.  
  
  
  
  
When Phoebe woke up in the morning, Cole wasn't here. She thought for a second that he was gone to kill those two demons who knew that he had a family. But it couldn't be that, she knew he would never leave her alone, not after what happened.  
"Cole?" She softly called.  
He walked in their room and said: "Hey baby, I thought you'll wake up later, I was cooking for breakfast."  
"Don't leave me alone...Please" She whispered.  
He walked next to her and laid down by her side.  
"Let's restart everything from the begining." He said.  
He wrapped his arms around her and said: "Good morning my love. You're beautiful this morning."  
He kissed her cheek she asked: "Did you kill him?"  
Even if she didn't say his name, Cole knew who she was talking about.  
He nodded and said: "Yes, you don't have to worry, he will never come back."  
She nodded slightly and sigh with relief.  
Cole added: "I also killed the demons, now I'm going to stay with you forever."  
They heard Liz babbling in her bed. Cole smiled when he heard her calling her Mommy.  
Phoebe got up but Cole stopped her and said: "Stay here, I want you to rest."  
He got up and walked in the kids' room.  
Liz gave him a huge smile and said: "Dada."  
Cole smiled back at her and said: "Hey baby, please don't wake up your brother."  
Liz laughed and Cole took her in his arms and walked in his room.  
He gently put her on the bed and she crawled towards Phoebe. Cole smiled and Phoebe smiled as well.  
She was smiling... She was smiling at her baby girl, God she had a wonderful smile and Cole has missed it so much. Maybe she was feeling a little better after all. Cole prayed for it to be true.  
Phoebe kissed her baby girl and Liz babbled as loud as she could.  
He laid back next to them and Liz crawled next to him and she climbed on his chest.  
"What are you doing baby?" Cole asked to her.   
She was so beautiful, Cole loved to see her smiling and as Liz's smile was making Phoebe smiling as well, everything was perfect.  
Liz finally calmed down and she was now fully resting on Cole's chest, playing with her fingers.  
The little girl looked at her mother and said: "Mama."  
Phoebe smiled and Cole said: "I guess she wants you to rest on my chest as well."  
She came closer to Cole and rested her head on his shoulder. She pulled the covers on her and on Liz, she didn't want her little girl to get cold of something. Cole wrapped his arms around Phoebe and rested his other hand on Liz's back. Phoebe looked at him and put her hand around her little girl as well.  
The three of them stood there for a while. It's was 8am, a little too early for Liz, she normaly woke up around 10 or 11 am.  
After a moment, Phoebe looked at Cole and whispered: "Lizzy felt asleep."  
Cole smiled and whispered: "I knew it was too early for her. She's a real sleepy head."  
They smiled at each others and Cole whispered: "I'm going to put her back in her bed, she'll be better there."  
Phoebe whispered: "The better place to be is in your arms, you know, we all feel good in your arms."  
Cole smiled and whispered: "I'll be right back."  
  
He got up and walked in the babies' room and put Liz back in her bed.  
When he came back in the room, Phoebe was laying on her side, her back turned on him.  
Now Cole wanted to take care of Phoebe until Tom or Liz woke up again.  
He laid down behind her and kissed her shoulder.  
"Do you want me to hold you?" He asked.  
He still didn't know how to act with her, he normaly would have come on top of her to kiss her passionately and maybe make love to her, but things were different here, really different, he had to be patient with her, he wanted her to trust him again, even if he wasn't the one who hurt her.  
Phoebe nodded. She knew Cole wanted her to feel as good as possible, it was very sweet of him, after Brad raped her, she thought that Cole will break up with her, but he didn't, he was here, with her, in their house and she so glad that he wasn't mad at her.  
Cole wrapped his arms around her and Phoebe closed her eyes.  
"You ok?" He asked.  
She nodded and put her hand on top of his hand and slowly made it slide on her belly, on her shirt. Cole felt her body tighten under his touch, she was scared, he could feel it.   
He remember the bruises on her belly that Brad did to her, that was why she was scared because she was scared that it might hurt again. She was scared but in the same time she knew that Cole will never hurt her. All she had to do was to relax.  
Still holding his hand, Phoebe made it slide under her shirt and rest on her belly button. Cole didn't move his hand, not before she asked him.  
Her breathing was shorter, Cole didn't like it, she wasn't ready.  
"We can stop if you want." He said gently.  
"No, no, I'm okay." She said without opening her eyes.  
She tried to relax and said: "I know you won't hurt me."  
"Okay." Cole replied.  
He slowly started to caress her tummy with his thumb. Her skin was so soft, he liked it.  
While he was doing it, he whispered: "Everything is okay, I'm here."  
After few stokes, she finally let her hand go from his, letting him do what he wanted to do.  
He felt her relaxing in his arms, he was glad that she was okay. He started to move all his fingers on her belly, caressing her tenderly.  
He was still whispering some words to her, to make her feel better, words like: "I love you." , "You're beautiful." , "Just relax." or "You don't have to be scared."  
After some minutes, she felt asleep again, she was probably tired, Cole continued to carress her and watch her sleeping.  
  
  
  
  
Phoebe woke up an hour later. She realized that Cole was still caressing her, it was a good feeling, she was feeling better each time he was next to her.  
She laid down on her back and Cole was laying on his side, without pulling his hand away from her belly. His head was resting on his hand while he was looking at her.  
He kissed her forehead and looked deep into her eyes and he asked: "Do I make you feel a little better?"  
She nodded and asked: "Can you...kiss me?"  
"You sure?" He asked.  
She nodded and said: "Gently, please." Cole nodded in answer.  
He put his hand on her cheeks and stroked it slowly with his thumb.  
He looked in her eyes and said: "Tell me if you want me to stop."   
She nodded and he gave her a small kiss on the lips.  
He looked in her eyes again. She blinked to let him know that he could go on. He kissed her again, longer this time. He stopped and looked at her once again, her eyes were closed.  
"Should I go on?" He asked in a whisper.   
She nodded without opening her eyes.  
He kissed her again, parting her lips with his. He deepened the kiss and slowly slipped his tongue on her mouth, exploring it slowly. He gave her all he could to give her in this kiss, all his love for her, all his passion. He was kissing her like if it was the first time, trying to make it as enjoyable as possible for her.  
He pulled away from her and they both opened their eyes.  
"Was it good?" He asked.  
She nodded and said: "I...I love you."  
"I love you too." He said to her before kissing her on the lips again.  
She ran her hands on his chest, through the material of the shirt he was wearing. She slid her hands under it and caressed his bare chest with her hands.  
"Do you want me to take it away?" He asked.  
She nodded and Cole took his shirt away and throw it on the floor. Phoebe curled up against his chest where she knew she will feel safe and warmth.  
Cole wrapped his arms around her as she rest her forehead against his chest.  
Now everything was okay, she was feeling good, all her worries went away, she wasn't scared anymore.  
The only things that she was feeling was love, peace, warmth, calm and serenity.  
  
  
  
  
Two weeks has passed since Phoebe got hurt by Brad. But now, she was feeling good.  
She was happy with Cole and the kids, she went back to work, and Cole was working as well, he was an ADA, again. He, somehow, liked this job.  
Phoebe was now feeling okay, and Cole helped a lot. He has been very nice and very patient with her. She had learnt to trust the men again, and let Cole make love to her.  
  
This morning, Phoebe was the first to wake up. Cole was sound asleep next to her, with his arms wrapped around her as he used to do.  
She shake him gently and said: "Cole, wake up honey."  
Cole moaned and said: "Baby, it's Saturday, we don't have to go to work."  
"I have to tell you something." She insisted.  
Cole opened his eyes and said: "What's wrong?"  
He was a little bit worried, maybe she had a nightmare.  
"I want to have a baby." She said with a huge smile on her face.  
Cole looked shocked, he said: "I thought we already had 2 little babies in the room just there."  
"Yeah, I know, but listen, I thought about it last night and I really want to have another baby with you...if you want to, of course." She explained.  
"Are you sure?" He asked.  
She nodded and said: "What do you think about it?"  
He gave her a huge smile and ran his hands on her belly and he said: "I just hope we're not going to have twins again, because 4 babies is a lot of job."  
They both smiled and Phoebe asked: "What are you waiting to start your job Daddy?"  
Cole raised an eyebrow and said: "You won't have to ask twice."  
They both laughed and Cole pulled the covers on top of their head and they start kissing...  
  
Everything was perfect, they were finally happy, after all the things they went through...  
Belthazor...  
Prue's lost...  
Liz's coma...  
The fights againts the demons to keep their secret safe...  
Brad...  
Everything was now far away from them... They were a family, a family which was about to grow up again with a new baby...  
Now they were sure that nobody could stop them to be happy...  
They knew they'll be happy together until the rest of their lifes...  
  
  
THE END...  
Do you like the happy ending?  
PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW....  
  
  
Now, I'd like to explain some stuffs about the last chapter and the rape thing...I know it was hard to do this to Phoebe, I mean, she didn't deserve it, but you guys have to understand (at least try to understand) that I needed something to separe them (Cole and Phoebe), to make them go through something really hard so that, in this last chapter, they will be even more close, happy and together... I wanted their link to be stronger after what happened to Phoebe...  
I don't know if I'm going to rewrite chapter 18... Tell me what you think about it after having read this one, then maybe you'll see what I meant about having our favorite couple's link stronger...  
  
  
I would like to thank all the people who reviewed this story...Ema, Beba Turner-Halliwell, Chloe Turner, ChArMeD-101, LyssieGirl, Cheryl, Willow, Lozza, Shona, lk8cp8lk, Samantha, countertiger-x...  
Maybe I forget one of you guys but I want you to know that I liked all your reviews and I wanted to thank you for having reading this story, for giving my more than 100 reviews...  
When I wrote the first chapter I thought that nobody will read it... And now I'm here because of you guys...THANKS A LOT TO ALL OF YOU...  
  
One more thing, it sucks sooooooo much that Julian is going to leave the show, Phoebe and him are meant to be together... Unfortunately, the Charmed writers have forgotten to think about us when they broke this wonderful couple...  
COLE AND PHOEBE 4 EVER!!!!!!!!  
  
Now you can all read "Where's my son?" my other fanfic!!!!! LOL 


End file.
